Ensemble toujours plus fort
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Même lors d'un jour parfait, dans un lieu parfait, dans une boucle parfaite le danger guette. Les particuliers comme les ombrunes ne sont pas en sécurité totale dans leur boucle. J'ai découvert les livres grâce au film, donc il y a quelques modifications comme le film. Les pouvoirs d'Emma et Olive, et le fait qu'ici Miss Peregrine est celle du film, et non celle plus âgée du livr
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

La routine habituelle de l'orphelinat a laissé place depuis quelques jours à un engouement avec la venue de Jake. Ce dernier veut en apprendre tellement plus sur ce monde, sur les enfants particuliers, leur habitude, l'utilisation des boucles… Et peut-être comprendre des choses sur son grand-père. Il profita d'un moment de calme pour rejoindre Emma dans un coin du jardin.

-Miss Peregrine est toujours aussi exigeante ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est pour le bien de tous qu'elle fait ça. Il y a assez de dangers pour que ça ne soit pas la zizanie dans notre boucle.

-Mais elle a dû, elle aussi quitté sa famille pour devenir une ombrune ?

-Oui, cependant c'est un peu plus compliqué en ce qui concerne Miss Pérégrine.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Jake

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais à l'Oiseau en personne.

La cloche sonna pour annoncer le dîner, Emma se tourna vers Jake en souriant. Ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où les autres les attendent.

-Tu restes avec nous pour le renouvellement de la boucle Jake ? lui demanda Olive

-Pas ce soir, il faut que je rentre tôt si je ne veux pas m'attirer des soucis et pouvoir revenir ici. Expliqua-t-il

-Les enfants je vous l'ai déjà dit, Jake ne vit pas avec nous. Il est le bienvenu ici c'est tout, on ne le force en rien. Intervint Miss Peregrine.

-Mais est-ce qu'il pourra venir pour la grande réunion ? Déclara Browyn

Tout le monde regarda l'intéressé ainsi que l'ombrune.

-Quelle grande réunion ? Demanda-t-il

-De temps en temps Miss Peregrine et d'autres ombrines réunissent tous les enfants pour un grand repas. Mais ça fait très longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas refait. Expliqua Millard.

Miss Peregrine se leva avant de quitter la pièce sans rien dire. Les enfants restèrent silencieux, peu habitués à ce qu'elle fasse ça. Emma lui adressa un sourire pincé avant de se détacher de sa chaise.

-Finissez de manger, je vais la voir.

Claire recula son assiette ne voulant plus y toucher. Tout le monde se sentant affecté par le geste de Miss Peregrine. Horace se mit à rêver des moments heureux qu'elle leur a offert, tout ce qu'elle a fait pour eux. Après de longues minutes, et alors qu'ils sont tous installé pour le film, Emma fit son apparition avec Miss Peregrine à ses côtés.

-Allons-y Horace. Déclara-t-elle en éteignant la lumière.

Horace diffusa son rêve fait de tous les moments heureux, les petites intentions de Miss Peregrine. Une façon de la remercier, et de lui montrer à quel point ils tiennent à elle. Le regard brillant de la directrice n'échappa à personne. Les jumeaux se levèrent pour aller enlacer les jambes de Miss Peregrine.

-Je devrais y aller, intervint Jake.

Emma se proposa de le raccompagner jusqu'à la boucle. Le jeune homme arriva au pub où son père l'attend au même moment que les deux jeunes de son âge. Ce qui lui évita le bombardement de question de la part de son géniteur.

-J'aimerai bien qu'on passe la journée ensemble demain. Déclara son père alors qu'ils allaient se coucher

Jake mordilla l'intérieur de sa joue, demain il voulait retourner dans la boucle. Passer du temps avec les enfants, poser des questions à Miss Peregrine.

-Depuis qu'on est arrivé ici on ne fait que se croiser. J'aimerai bien passer un peu de temps avec toi. On pourrait aller sur la plage ensemble et observer les oiseaux.

-Tu veux passer du temps ensemble pour être sûr que maman ne te fasse pas de réflexion ? Lâcha Jake

Miss Peregrine renouvela la boucle avant de regagner le manoir. Les enfants sont tous partit dans leurs chambres, lui laissant un moment de répit. Olive et Emma passèrent devant sa chambre et l'aperçurent penchée au-dessus de photos.

-Miss Peregrine tout va bien ? Souffla Olive

La directrice replaça rapidement les photographies dans la boîte avant de se tourner vers les filles.

-Oui oui, vous n'êtes toujours pas au lit ?

-Browyn voulait que je lui lise un conte, et Olive était avec les jumeaux. Expliqua Emma

-Bien. Allez dormir, nous avons du travail demain pour préparer l'arrivée des autres.

Le lendemain fut consacré aux tâches quotidiennes mais également préparer la salle à manger pour qu'elle puisse accueillir tout le monde. Fiona s'afférant dans le potager pour faire pousser suffisamment de légumes et quelques fruits. Ils ne virent pas Jake de la journée, ce qui dans un sens désola Emma. Elle s'était attachée à lui.

-Emma, Miss Peregrine veut qu'on aille en ville chercher du pain et du poisson. Requérait Millard

-Par pitié Millard va t'habiller ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es invisible que tu dois te promener tout nu ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

Accompagné de Browyn, Millard et Olive, ils se rendirent dans la petite ville pour faire les emplettes demandées par la directrice. Les habitants pas habitués à les voir les observèrent passer sans rien dire.

-Tout le monde va pouvoir assister à la remise à zéro de la boucle ! S'extasia Browyn sur le chemin du retour.

-Oui s'ils restent jusqu'au bout. Souffla Olive

-A votre avis elle avait quoi Miss Peregrine hier soir ? Demanda Millard.

-Ça ne nous regarde pas. Miss Peregrine avait ses raisons, on ne doit pas lui demander et respecter sa vie privée. Intervint Emma qui est une des seules à savoir.

Une fois de retour au manoir chacun reprit ses habitudes, les plus jeunes allant jouer dans le jardin. Miss Peregrine prit sa forme de faucon pour se rendre à l'extérieur de la boucle afin de vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de danger. Il ne faudrait pas risquer la vie des enfants et des autres ombrines. Elle en profita également pour voir ce que fait Jake. Elle le trouva assis sur un rocher sur la plage donnant des coups de pieds dans le sable, son père à quelques mètres de lui. L'ombrune se posa sur le rocher près du jeune homme et poussa un petit cri pour attirer son attention.

-Miss Peregrine, souffla Jake

-Cette île est magique avec toutes ces espèces d'oiseaux je vais pouvoir faire un super livre. Déclara Mr Portman.

Jake se tourna vers l'ombrune trouvant ça un peu bizarre de la voir ici et sous sa forme animale.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurai aimé venir aujourd'hui. Mais mon père voulait absolument qu'on passe la journée ensemble sur la plage.

-Tu me parlais Jake ? Lança son père

-Non, je disais si on va rester ici encore longtemps. Ce n'est pas vraiment ma passion ça.

-Jake ne bouge surtout pas ! Il y a un faucon pèlerin à côté de toi, je veux le prendre en photos.

Ce dit faucon étant Miss Peregrine, Jake hésita entre ne rien faire et lui faire peur que son père ne la prenne pas en photo. Et donc pas de photos pas de trace pour l'ennemi qui a tué son grand-père.

-C'est fantastique, ce type d'oiseau ne s'approche pas de l'homme normalement. Commenta Mr Portman

« Sauf quand cet oiseau est en réalité une ombrune, une femme-oiseau, et qu'elle dirige une maison pour enfant particulier. Et donc elle attend quelque chose de moi. » Pensa Jake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les enfants étaient prêts, ils avaient revêtus leurs plus belles tenues pour l'événement.

-Alma ! S'exclama une voix

-Miss Blue ! Déclara Miss Peregrine

-Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne sait pas vu !

-Oui, le temps passe vite. Combien as-tu d'enfants ?

-21

-Je ne me souvenais pas que tu en aies autant.

-Des nouveaux sont arrivés il y a quelques mois, d'autres viennent d'autres boucles. On a mis un peu plus de temps à venir car nous avons joué la prudence.

-Bienvenue au manoir les enfants ! Faites comme chez vous surtout ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes en sécurité ici. Lança Miss Peregrine

Les enfants commencèrent à s'éparpiller un peu partout, se mélangeant avec les autres. Les plus jeunes montèrent à l'étage avec Fiona, Claire et Browyn.

-Mary est invisible. Tu as un enfant invisible aussi ? Demanda Miss Blue.

-Oui Millard, il sera heureux d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui. Allons dans le salon.

Les deux ombrunes s'éloignèrent dans le salon, où se trouvent Jake, Emma, Olive, Horace et Enoch. La directrice fit les présentations avant de s'installer dans un des canapés. Chacun reprit sa conversation attendant l'arrivée d'autres ombrunes.

-Miss Blue que faisons-nous des gâteaux ? Demanda une voix

Miss Peregrine se figea ce qui n'échappa pas aux enfants présents.

-Je pense que nous pouvons les mettre dans la cuisine, n'est-ce pas miss Peregrine ? Demanda l'ombrune

-Bien sûr. Je vais vous montrer la cuisine. Déclara la directrice en se levant.

Jake se tourna vers Emma incrédule.

-Elle ressemble à Miss Peregrine. Chuchota-t-il

-Parce qu'elles sont de la même famille.

-Quel est leur lien de parenté ? Demanda-t-il

-C'est la fille de l'oiseau. Avoua Emma

Même les autres à côté d'eux furent surprit. Seule Emma est au courant dans la maison, considérant Miss Peregrine comme étant sa vraie mère, elle en est proche.

-Je vais voir qu'ils ne s'approchent pas de l'eau. Déclara Emma en s'éloignant accompagnée d'Olive

Elles passèrent devant la cuisine où elles aperçurent Miss Peregrine tenant contre elle la jeune fille.

-Pourquoi la fille de Miss Peregrine ne peut pas vivre dans notre boucle ? Demanda Olive.

-Du peu que je sache, le conseil des Ombrunes ne voulaient pas malgré les protestations de Miss Peregrine et sa fille.

-C'est injuste. Souffla Jake qui les avait rejoints.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit de nouveau et de nouveaux enfants arrivèrent en flot suivie par deux ombrunes.

-Miss Peregrine ! Quelle joie de vous revoir !

-Miss Ring, bienvenue. Les enfants vous pouvez aller rejoindre les autres pour jouer ou discuter ! Déclara Miss Peregrine

Les plus jeunes partirent dans le jardin en courant. Miss Peregrine conduisit ses sœurs ombrunes dans le petit salon.

-Tu sais faire quoi ? Demanda une fillette en regardant Emma

-L'air est ma particularité.

Pour confirmer ses dires elle détacha ses chaussures de plomb et s'accrocha au bras de Jake en attendant qu'il finisse d'attacher la corde autour de sa taille. Elle s'envola aussi légère qu'un ballon de baudruche. Les enfants applaudirent, Olive ôta ses gants et fit apparaître une boule de feu entre ses mains. La boule de feu disparut de ses mains avant de réapparaître au-dessus de la tête d'Olive avant d'exploser en millions de petites lumières. Katsa rejoignit les deux filles et Jake, Olive refit une boule de feu avant que Katsa ne la fasse disparaître pour la faire revenir au-dessus de la tête de tout le monde avant que la boule n'explose. Hugh ouvrit la bouche pour libérer les abeilles enfermées dans son estomac qui allèrent voltiger autour des invités. Horace se mit à diffuser de la musique, les enfants se mirent à danser par deux ou plusieurs. Jake se leva avant de tendre une main à Miss Peregrine.

-La première dance pour notre directrice. Déclara-t-il

L'ombrune sourit avant d'accepter la main du jeune homme. Une petite brune s'approcha d'Olive,

-Tu peux faire des boules de feu ? Demanda-t-elle

-C'est dangereux tu sais ma belle.

-Pauline peut léviter et faire léviter les choses. Intervint Katsa

Olive refit des boules de films que la petite Pauline fit léviter autour de la piste de dance improvisé. Jake tentait d'être un bon danseur, les enfants applaudissaient Miss Peregrine et Jake. Hugh attrapa la main de Fiona et ils allèrent danser également. Les plus grands invitèrent les ombrunes à danser, au bout de quelques minutes tout le monde étaient sur la piste de danse.

-Aller à table ! Lança Miss Peregrine

Les enfants s'installèrent à table et bien qu'ils soient tous mélangés les ombrunes comptèrent leurs enfants respectifs pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit là.

-Emma où est Browyn ? Demanda Miss Peregrine

-Oh euh vous voulez que j'aille la chercher ?

-Il manque Katsa également. Intervint Miss Blue.

Les ombrunes se levèrent inquiète, peut-être qu'un Estre a réussi à s'introduire et qu'il s'en est pris aux deux filles. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit sur la petite Browyn portant Katsa sur son épaule comme si ce n'est qu'une vulgaire peluche.

-Tu peux me poser maintenant ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Non, tu manges à côté de moi ! S'exclama la fillette en rigolant

-Pourquoi tu ne t'éclipses pas Kat' ? Questionna une fille

-Parce que Charlotte, si je m'éclipse alors qu'elle me tient on va s'éclipser toutes les deux.

-Browyn voyons ce n'est pas une manière de traiter nos invités ! Intervint Miss Peregrine en s'approchant.

La fillette relâcha la fille de Miss Peregrine, Katsa se redressa en époussetant sa robe.

-Ce n'était pas méchant Miss Peregrine, on jouait dans le fond du jardin quand tout le monde est partit à table. J'ai peut-être lancé un petit défi à Browyn en ignorant sa capacité. Sourit Katsa

-Katsa vient t'installer à notre table. Déclara Miss Rowen, une des ombrunes du conseil.

La jeune femme regarda Miss Peregrine, sa mère, puis la petite Browyn. Elle avait envie de manger à la même table que sa mère et tenir sa promesse auprès de la petite.

-Désolée Browyn. Mais on jouera après si tu veux. Souffla Katsa.

-Elle peut rester à cette table si elle veut. Après tout on doit toujours tenir une promesse faite, surtout lorsqu'on est une ombrune ou une future ombrune. Intervint Miss Avocette.

Katsa s'installa donc entre Miss Peregrine et la petite Browyn. La directrice fit un petit discours, souhaitant la bienvenue à tout le monde.

-Tu as commencé ta formation d'ombrune ? Demanda Miss Peregrine à sa fille

-Non pas encore. J'aimerai apprendre avec une autre ombrune que Miss Blue en fait. Avoua Katsa

-Oh, je vois. C'est peut-être une bonne idée. Tu apprendrais mieux.

-Où est ta boucle ? Demanda Jake

-En Ecosse en 1943.

Les enfants d'une boucle se mirent à chanter en rythme vite suivit par tous les autres.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Miss Peregrine regarda sa montre avant de se lever de table.

-Miss Peregrine ? Demanda Emma

-Il faut que j'aille renouveler la boucle. Je reviens.

-Oh Miss Peregrine on peut venir avec vous ? Demanda Claire

-Bien sûr.

-Vous allez voir c'est fantastique ! S'exclama la petite.

Les enfants s'installèrent dans le jardin et firent face à la maison, Miss Peregrine regarda l'assemblée avant de poser son regard sur la personne qu'elle voulait.

-Katsa pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas pour voir comment on renouvelle une boucle ?

La jeune fille rejoignit la directrice. Les bombes commencèrent à tomber et les avions passèrent au-dessus d'eux. Miss Peregrine expliqua les étapes à sa fille en lui montrant sa montre à gousset. L'avion s'approcha, les enfants avaient les yeux rivés vers le ciel redoutant ce qui va arriver. La bombe se rapprocha rapidement de la maison, Miss Peregrine stoppa le temps avant de le remonter de 24 heures. Tout le monde regarda le ciel changer médusés. Des acclamations retentirent dans la foule, l'ombrune se retourna vers les enfants en souriant.

-Rentrons finir de manger ! Lança-t-elle

Alma passa un bras autour des épaules de sa fille, voulant profiter du peu de temps qu'elles ont ensemble.

-Tu maîtrises ta particularité.

-Je m'exerce tous les jours afin de m'améliorer. Au début je ne pouvais qu'appeler un objet pour qu'il apparaisse dans ma main. Maintenant je peux en faire ce que je veux. Je peux l'appeler et aller le faire cogner dans quelque chose. Je ne contrôlais pas mes éclipses, c'est en ayant le hoquet que j'ai découvert que je pouvais m'éclipser. A force d'entrainement j'y arrive mieux et maintenant j'essaye de m'éclipser avec des gens de plus en plus nombreux. Ça peut être utile si un jour on doit quitter la boucle précipitamment.

-Et bientôt tu seras une ombrune également. Sourit Miss Peregrine.

Elle est fière de sa fille, de la jeune fille qu'elle est devenue, et elle est certaine qu'elle deviendra une très grande ombrune un jour. Mais elle avait un petit pincement au cœur de ne pas lui apprendre elle-même, de ne pas contribuer à sa formation.

-Oui, j'espère en être une bonne.

Katsa s'éloigna plus loin dans le jardin après que Miss Peregrine ait renouvelé la boucle. Bien qu'elle lui ait expliqué, en général, comment elle renouvelait la boucle, Katsa était triste qu'elle ne lui parle que de ça. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était apprendre à connaître sa mère en premier et apprendre comment devenir une ombrune certes. La jeune fille en avait assez d'entendre des brides de paroles, des anecdotes sur Miss Peregrine sans la connaître alors que c'est sa propre mère ! Elle pensait qu'elle voudrait apprendre à la connaître elle aussi, c'est quand même sa mère avait-elle pensé, mais depuis que Katsa était arrivée Miss Peregrine ne lui avait pas tellement parlé. Juste quelques mots par ci, par là, mais ce n'était rien de ce que Katsa voulait entendre. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi elle l'avait abandonné plus que tout.

Miss Peregrine avait bien vu que Katsa s'était éloignée mais elle a pensé qu'il fallait mieux lui laisser du temps. « Je ne veux pas la bousculer, elle va penser que je vais trop vite» s'était-elle dit.

Alma Peregrine essuya rapidement la larme qui lui avait échappé et interpella l'attention de tout le monde :

\- Allez les enfants tout le monde à l'intérieur, il commence à faire froid et c'est bientôt l'heure d'aller se coucher. Et de rentrer chez toi Jake.

Olive ne bougea pas, elle avait bien remarqué le visage déconcerté de Katsa et elle comptait aller lui parler. Malgré sa nature réservée, elle sentait que Katsa pouvait devenir une amie.

\- Olive...

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi Miss Peregrine, j'arrive juste une minute.

Miss Peregrine fit un signe de la tête, comprenant ce que olive allait faire. Elle était contente dans un sens que olive ait fait ce premier pas, ce n'était pas son genre. Olive est quelqu'un d'assez réservée normalement.

Olive se dirigea près de l'arbre ou Katsa s'était accroupie. On pouvait entendre des gémissements. Elle s'approcha de Katsa et posa sa main sur son épaule. En faisant attention à ne pas enlever son gang. Katsa sursauta et tourna la tête vers Olive en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa main.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Olive ? Tu m'as fait peur.

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer ou être triste. »

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi ça va aller, et puis j'ai toujours du tout faire toute seule, depuis toute petite, j'ai l'habitude.

Katsa se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sa veste ne pouvait pas retenir le vent froid de la nuit sur l'île de Cairnholm. Olive qui avait remarqué s'empressa de prendre quelques brindilles qui traînaient dans le jardin et retourna près de Katsa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Katsa

\- Je vais faire un feu pour que tu n'attrapes pas froid voyons.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir et puis de toute façon ça ne me prendra pas longtemps

Olive enleva son gang et fit apparaître une petite flamme dans le creux de sa main. Elle la lâcha au milieu des brindilles et en un clin d'œil on put voir un feu qui jaillissait. Katsa se rapprocha du feu, essuya une larme et tendis ses mains.

\- Merci, j'avoue que ça fait du bien.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il faut que tu m'écoutes.

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et restèrent comme ça un long moment. Olive jouait avec les flammes et Katsa regardait complètement absorbée par la magie. Horace les rejoignit pour leur dire de rentrer avant que Miss Peregrine se fâche. Katsa attrapa la main de son amie avant de s'éclipser jusqu'au salon où se trouvaient les autres.

-Ah vous voilà toutes les deux ! Lança Miss Peregrine en souriant

-Que faisiez-vous dehors ? Demanda Miss Avocette

-Oh rien, nous discutions. Répondit Olive

-Bien, il est temps pour nous de rentrer dans notre boucle. Déclara Miss Wren

-Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le désirez. Intervint Miss Peregrine

L'ombrune la remercia mais elle préférait rentrer dans sa boucle, elle devait la renouveler dans quelques heures. Les autres ombrunes n'ayant pas besoin de renouveler leur boucle dans l'immédiat acceptèrent de rester pour la nuit. Laissant leurs enfants profiter de ce grand rassemblement.

Emma proposa de ramener Jake jusqu'au passage de la boucle, Miss Peregrine parut hésiter un peu ayant peur que par ce grand rassemblement ils aient éveillé les soupçons des Estres.

-Je pourrai m'éclipser avec lui jusqu'à son pub et revenir ici en m'éclipsant. Proposa Katsa.

Si c'était le seul moyen pour avoir l'attention de sa mère, elle s'en servira.

-Tu peux sortir de la boucle en t'éclipsant ? Demanda Jake surprit

-Oui, je me suis entraîné. Notre particularité est comme le sport, plus tu t'entraînes et plus fort tu es. Là c'est pareil. Et puis je veux être capable de m'éclipser avec tout le monde si un jour on doit fuir la boucle.

-Je serai plus soulagée par cette solution. Si ça ne t'ennuies pas Katsa.

-Absolument pas. Emma veux-tu venir ? On sera de retour dans moins de 5mins.

-Si ça ne t'encombres pas.

-Je m'éclipse avec trois personnes maintenant.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le trio sortit dans le couloir, mais c'était sans compter que les enfants voulaient voir ça.

-Bien euh comment on fait ? Demanda Jack

-Tu ne fais rien, rigola Katsa

Il la regarda sans comprendre, elle lui a pourtant bien proposé de l'emmener.

-Tu n'as juste qu'à me donner la main.

-Est-ce qu'on pourrait juste apparaître derrière l'église pour que je fasse mine de revenir ? Demanda-t-il.

-Si tu veux. Je n'allais pas nous faire apparaître en plein milieu du bar de toute manière.

-Ça serait dommage que Miss Peregrine soit obligée de tuer plusieurs personnes. Plaisanta Emma.

-Bon allons-y.

Katsa tendit ses mains que les deux autres attrapèrent. La jeune femme ferma les yeux se concentrant, et ils disparurent dans un tourbillon de petites lumières bleues. Les trois ados apparurent à l'arrière de l'église de Cairnholm là où personne ne peut les voir.

-Peut-être que vous pourriez venir rencontrer mon père, ça le rassurerait de savoir que je ne passe pas la journée seul. Vous n'avez qu'à dire que vous venez du continent et que vous résidez chez quelqu'un du village.

-Juste pour le saluer et on part immédiatement ensuite. Déclara Emma

-Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée que je vienne. Je préfère rester en retrait. Intervint Katsa

-Jacob ? Appela une voix

Le père de Jake les rejoignit devant l'entrée de l'église.

-Te voilà enfin je te cherchais, tu n'étais pas avec les autres jeunes.

Jake adressa un sourire d'excuse à la fille de Miss Peregrine. Emma balaya les alentours des yeux, mais ils ne sont que tous les quatre.

-Papa, je te présente mes amies. Elles viennent du continent, elles sont en vacances ici.

-Oh enchanté Franklin Portman, le père de Jacob. Se présenta-t-il

-Voici Emma Bloom et Katsa Peregrine. Déclara Jake sans réfléchir.

-Peregrine comme la femme que ton grand-père parlait ? Nota Mr Portman.

Katsa fusilla Jake des yeux, voilà ce qu'elle voulait éviter. Non seulement qu'on sache qui elle est, mais aussi qu'on parle de sa mère. Maintenant si cet homme peut parler à n'importe qui des deux « amies » de son fils. Et si le nom de Peregrine tombe à l'oreille d'un Estre il comprendra très vite.

-Mon père, Abe Portman a vécu un temps dans un pensionnat ici en 1943 tenu par une certaine Mme Peregrine. Continua le père de Jake

-Oui, un membre de ma famille. Une des sœurs de ma grand-mère maternelle. Déclara Katsa le plus naturellement du monde.

-Jake faisait des recherches sur le pensionnat. Il vous en a parlé ?

-Pas vraiment, nous avons passé notre temps à explorer l'île. Ma cousine et moi aimons beaucoup marcher, nous avons rencontré Jake au bord de la plage.

-Je suis ravi que mon fils ait rencontré deux jeunes filles aussi sympathiques que vous. Je me sens plus rassurez de le savoir avec vous qu'avec ces jeunes voyous.

-Oui, c'est sûr que ce n'est pas pareil. Sourit Emma

-D'où venez-vous sur le continent ?

-D'Oxford mais nous sommes nés aux Etats-Unis. Avant que nos parents ne soient venus monter une entreprise au Royaume-Uni. Mentit Katsa.

Elle avait eu l'habitude lors de quelques sorties de la boucle de Miss Blue de devoir répondre à des questions. A chaque fois elle sortait un petit mensonge, qui passait à chaque fois, bien que ça soit un peu plus tendu lorsqu'elle sort avec les plus jeunes.

-Parfait, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? Propose Mr Portman

-Euh nous n'avons pas…

-Nous devons rentrer avant qu'il ne fasse complétement nuit. Deux filles seules dans le noir ce n'est pas prudent même sur cette petite île. Mais nous avons été ravis de vous rencontrer Mr Portman.

-Appelez-moi Frank.

-A la prochaine fois Jake. Sourit Emma ayant aperçu quelqu'un approcher en les regardant

-Oh peut-être que l'on pourrait se voir demain et aller voir le pensionnat. Vous pourriez peut-être nous en dire un peu plus sur ce lieu et sur la sœur de votre grand-mère. Ca aiderait beaucoup Jake à comprendre son grand-père, et c'est vrai que j'aimerai savoir aussi cette époque sur mon père.

-Bien sûr. A demain alors. Lança Emma en tirant Katsa par le bras.

-Disons 9h devant le pub ! S'exclama Mr Portman.

Les filles s'éloignèrent mais au lieu de regagner l'arrière de l'église continuèrent vers des maisons.

-Quelqu'un nous observe, ne te retournes pas. Si c'est un habitant il trouvera ça bizarre qu'on soit ici alors qu'il nous connait pas. Et si c'est un Estre, il nous reconnaîtra.

-Comment pourrait-il nous reconnaître ? Souffla Katsa

-Je ne sais pas peut-être qu'ils ont des photos de nous. Et puis toi tu ressembles vachement à Miss Peregrine.

Arrivées entre deux maisons, Katsa attrapa la main d'Emma avant de s'éclipser. Elles apparurent dans le salon, au milieu des enfants.

-Tout va bien les filles ? Demanda Miss Blue

-Parfaitement. Sourit Katsa

Chacun reprit ses occupations mais Miss Peregrine nota quelque chose sur le visage de sa fille et d'Emma. Elle ne dit rien, écoutant sa consœur ombrune mais observant également les deux filles.

-Il joue à quoi ton copain ! Nous présenter à son père en donnant nos noms et prénoms ! Il ne veut pas notre carte d'identité pendant qu'on y est ?! Lança Katsa

-Il n'a pas du réfléchir en disant ça. Jake était sûrement surpris que son père nous surprenne.

-Ouais sauf que maintenant si son père parle de nous, même au bar, il suffit que le barman ou qui l'aura entendu en parle devant un Estre pour que ce dernier comprenne que la boucle n'est pas très loin. Mais quand plus il peut m'utiliser pour avoir Miss Peregrine, ou l'utiliser pour m'avoir. Souffla Katsa

-Il faut qu'on arrive à faire promettre au père de Jake de ne pas parler de nous. Suggéra Emma

-Ouais mais comment ? Il va trouver ça bizarre. A moins qu'on utilise nos dons devant lui, avec un peu de chance il se cognera assez fort pour que Jake fasse croire qu'il a halluciné.

Katsa aperçut le regard de Miss Peregrine posé sur elles, et fit signe à Emma de la suivre. Elles quittèrent la pièce et montèrent dans la chambre d'Emma pour être sûre que personne ne les entendent.

-Ce n'est pas risqué de faire ça ? Demanda Emma

-C'est notre seule solution. On ne peut pas prendre le risque que la boucle soit découverte.

-Tout va bien mesdemoiselles ? se renseigna Miss Peregrine en entrant.

-Euh oui Miss P.

-Vous mentez très mal Miss Bloom.

Katsa lui expliqua tout, comment le père de Jack les avait vus, la boulette de Jake en les présentant à son père en utilisant leurs noms…

-Vous irez à ce rendez-vous demain matin, et les emmènerez à la maison en ruine.

-Mais Miss Peregrine…Commença Katsa

-Ne vous en faites pas. Une ombrune a le pouvoir d'effacer certains souvenirs. Il va être temps d'aller vous couché. Les autres préparent les lits de nos invités. Olive a préparé un lit dans sa chambre pour toi Katsa.

-Super, je vais aller aider.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Olive et Katsa discutèrent une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s'endormir. Miss Peregrine était passée de chambre en chambre pour border ses enfants. Elle a passé un peu plus de temps devant la porte de la chambre d'Olive, écoutant les deux filles parler en rigolant. Son cœur se serra, elle aimerait tellement pouvoir profiter de sa fille.

 _Miss Peregrine se tient dans la salle du conseil des Ombrunes, attendant que ses consœurs ombrunes arrivent. Son regard se posa sur la petite de 9 ans à côté d'elle. Katsa lui ressemble tellement, de beaux yeux bleus si expressifs, de longs cheveux foncés, des traits fins et la peau pâle._

 _-Maman pourquoi je dois partir ? Je veux rester avec toi._

 _Alma se baissa à son niveau et attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes._

 _-Ma chérie, on ne sait pas encore ce que le conseil va dire. Mais tu te souviens qu'on a dit qu'il y est une possibilité. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, je t'aimerai toujours, tu resteras toujours ma petite fille à moi. Tu auras toujours une place spéciale dans mon cœur._

 _La petite fille plaça ses bras autour du cou de sa mère et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Alma. Les ombrunes entrèrent et regardèrent la scène, leurs expressions étaient dures à décrire._

 _-Alma, jeune Katsa._

 _-Dis bonjour ma grande. Lança Peregrine._

 _-Bonjour._

 _-Bien, Alma nous avons étudié ton cas. Et je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas possible que tu gardes Katsa. Elle sera placée sous la protection d'une autre ombrune._

 _-Pourquoi ? Je suis capable de professionnelle comme nous devons l'être et de ne pas faire de différence entre elle et mes autres charges. Je veux pouvoir l'élever, et la voir grandir parmi les autres enfants._

 _-Je suis désolée Alma mais le conseil a décidé que ça ne serait pas possible._

 _-Elle a deux particularités..._

 _-Et son ombrune sera gérer ça. Intervint Miss Wren_

 _-C'est une future ombrune, elle va devoir suivre la formation._

 _-Son ombrune lui donnera la formation nécessaire._

 _-Quoi que pour cela nous verrons quand elle sera en âge. Peut-être pourra-t-elle demander à avoir une autre ombrune. Déclara une ombrune_

 _-Katsa ira sous la protection de Miss Blue._

 _Alma s'agenouilla devant sa fille, elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille._

 _-Ma chérie…_

 _-Non ! Je ne veux pas partir. Je veux rester avec toi maman ! Pleura la fillette en cachant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère._

 _Miss Peregrine frotta longuement le dos de sa fille, se retenant de pleurer. Elle embrassa tendrement ses cheveux avant de la forcer à la regarder. Elle lui glissa une montre à gousset dans la main._

 _-Tu apprendras à t'en servir en temps voulu. Je voulais te l'offrir plus tard quand tu commenceras ta formation d'ombrune. Je serai toujours auprès de toi comme ça. N'oublies jamais que je t'aime ma grande._

 _-Je t'aime maman._

 _-Je t'aime aussi mon ange. Promet moi d'être sage avec Miss Blue d'accord ? Une future ombrune se doit d'être respectueuse. Du moins fait le pour moi._

 _La petite acquiesça sans rien dire, pleurant silencieusement avant la séparation. Miss Blue s'approcha du duo pour se présenter auprès de la petite._

 _-Bonjour, je m'appelle Arwan Blue. Et toi ?_

 _-Katsa Peregrine._

 _-Tu ressembles beaucoup à ta maman en tout cas. Et je suis sûre que tu seras une belle et grande ombrune comme ta mère._

 _La fillette se tourna vers le conseil des ombrunes_

 _-Vous êtes méchantes vous ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de partir en courant._

 _Miss Peregrine s'excusa auprès des autres avant de suivre sa fille, suivit par Miss Blue. Elles trouvèrent la petite dans les escaliers en marbre. Alma fit un câlin à sa fille pour la rassurer._

-Peut-être qu'au début on pourrait instaurer des visites pour qu'elle s'habitue. Proposa Miss Blue

Emma, Enoch, Horace et Millard regardèrent Miss Peregrine alors qu'elle leur expliquait la raison pour laquelle sa fille n'a pas pu grandir avec eux.

-Elle a encore la montre à gousset. Observa Horace.

-Oui, je l'avais fait graver à l'arrière, et ajouter une photo.

-Elle est où ? Demanda Enoch

Ils sont que tous les cinq dans le salon, les autres dormant encore.

-Dans le jardin avec Fiona, Browyn, Olive et deux autres petites. Fiona lui montre les plantes qu'elle a fait pousser. Expliqua Emma.

-Il va être temps de prendre le petit-déjeuner. Emma tu dois rejoindre Jake et son père dans pas longtemps.

-Je vais chercher Katsa ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Millard va y aller.

Ils préparèrent la table du petit-déjeuner alors que Miss Peregrine regardait par la fenêtre. Elle ne voyait pas Millard mais ses pas sont visibles sur l'herbe. Katsa s'éclipsa pour apparaître en catastrophe dans la bibliothèque faisant tomber plusieurs livres. Emma, Enoch et Miss Peregrine se précipitèrent dans la pièce rapidement.

-Désolée. S'excusa Katsa

-Ça va ? Demanda Emma

-Oui, Millard m'a fait peur.

-Tu t'éclipses souvent comme ça ? Lança Enoch

-Je contrôle plus ou moins bien mes éclipses de surprise mais dans un lieu que je connais.

-Tu saignes. Observa Miss Peregrine en montrant le coude de sa fille.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Suis-moi.

-Ça ne vaut pas le coût, ne vous en faites pas Miss Peregrine. D'ici quelques jours ça sera cicatrisé.

Miss Peregrine prit l'alcool de son placard à pharmacie et en imbiba le coton. Elle désinfecta la plaie aussi doucement qu'elle le put avant d'y mettre un bandage.

-Et voilà.

-Merci Miss Peregrine. Je ferais mieux d'y aller, si je ne veux pas être en retard au rendez-vous. Souffla Katsa

Alma la regarder s'éloigner, elle aurait aimé la retenir, lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Qu'elle lui manque. Qu'elle est fière de la jeune fille qu'elle est devenue. Qu'elle aimerait passer du temps avec elle. La serrer dans ses bras. Quelque chose qu'elle n'a plus fait depuis très longtemps même avec ses enfants. Une limite qu'elle s'est donnée et promit de ne pas franchir.

La plus part des enfants étaient levés et déjà à table. Katsa et Olive continuaient leur discussion Browyn assise sur les jambes de la jeune Peregrine.

-Avant que vous ne partiez tous, je tiens à vous remercier toutes et tous d'être venu. Ça a été un honneur de tous vous voir, et j'espère que nous pourrons le refaire bientôt. Déclara Miss Peregrine avant de s'asseoir.

Claire se mit à lui raconter son rêve, Alma sourit heureuse de voir la plus jeune de ses protégés aussi heureuse. Ils passent en priorité pour elle, elle fait attention à ce qu'ils ne manquent de rien, et d'être assez présente pour tous.

-Nous y allons Miss Peregrine. Souffla Emma en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ombrune

-D'accord. Faites comme si tout était normal surtout. Vous comprendrez en temps voulu. Déclara Alma.

Katsa lui adressa un petit sourire timide. Ce petit geste réchauffa le cœur de Miss Peregrine, elle termina son petit-déjeuner avant de demander aux plus grands de nettoyer.

-Les enfants nous partons une fois que Katsa et Emma seront revenus. Annonça Miss Blue

-Déjà ? Demandèrent Pauline et Charlotte

-Oui mes chéries, il faut que je renouvelle notre boucle. Et puis nous n'allons pas abuser de l'hospitalité de Miss Peregrine. Expliqua Miss Blue

-Nous y allons maintenant. Déclara Miss Rowen.

-Merci d'être venu. Remercia Alma en étreignant sa sœur ombrune.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les deux filles venaient d'arriver devant le pub, Katsa regarda sa montre à gousset.

-On est en avance de 5 minutes. Et je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

-Mais non, on a juste à faire comme si de rien n'était. On leur explique et puis Miss Peregrine a un plan.

-Ah les filles vous voici ! S'exclama Franck Portman

-Bonjour Monsieur Portman, Jake. Salua Emma

Katsa leur adressa un signe de tête, en voulant encore à Jake pour avoir dévoiler leur nom.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras Katsa ? Demanda le père de Jake

-Oh rien de bien intéressant. Nous avons été nous promener au pied des falaises avant de venir et je me suis blessée. On va au pensionnat ?

Ils prirent le chemin de la vieille bâtisse, Franck Portman posa quelques questions aux filles mais elles ne répondirent pas.

-Ah oui elle est en ruine. Commenta Mr Portman

-Une bombe est tombée en plein dessus. Cracha Katsa en s'éloignant.

-Excusez-la. Elle ne pardonne pas le fait que personne du village ne soit venu en aide aux enfants et leur directrice. Personne n'est venu voir s'ils avaient besoin de quelque chose, ou les alerter des bombardements. Et pire personne n'est venu une fois les bombardements finis. Ils ont attendus quatre jours avant de s'intéresser au pensionnat. Expliqua Emma.

L'extérieur, le jardin est lugubre, sans aucune vie. Les plantes sont mortes tout comme les arbres, ils ne dégagent plus de vie, aucune joie. La maison, bien qu'immense et sûrement très belle avant dégage quelque chose de sinistre. Son toit éventré par l'usure du temps et les dégâts de la bombe tombée dessus le 3 Septembre 1943, laisse transparaître des pièces abîmées. La végétation a en grande partie prit le dessus sur les lieux, fragilisant encore plus les ruines tenant encore.

-La vache, ça devait être une bâtisse magnifique. Commenta Mr Portman

-Ca l'était. Le jardin était immense et très bien entretenu. Des fleurs de tous genres fleurissaient un peu partout. L'étang était couvert de nénuphars en fleurs. Il y avait un grand potager sur le côté de la maison, Miss Peregrine faisait pousser tout un tas de légumes et de fruits pour les enfants. C'était ça de moins à acheter en ville. Enfin de ce qu'en disait la grand-mère de Katsa. Expliqua Emma.

-Je vois. Mon père parlait d'elle comme quelqu'un de bienveillante envers les enfants.

-Elle l'était apparemment.

-Ce n'est pas ta grand-mère ? Tu es la cousine du côté du père de Katsa et les Peregrine sont du côté…

-Maternel. Mais j'allais tout le temps chez eux, enfin chez la grand-mère Peregrine, elle me considérait comme sa petite-fille. Et je raffolais des histoires sur Miss Peregrine.

-Vous l'appelez toujours Miss Peregrine ? Demanda le père de Jake

-Oui, c'était comme ça que grand-mère l'appelait. Et elle se faisait appeler comme ça par les enfants. Répondit Emma en coulant un regard vers Jake

-Alma LeFay Peregrine. Déclara Katsa qui avait escaladé l'éboulis de ce qui fut la véranda. Je porte son prénom : Katsa Alma LeFay Peregrine.

-Vous n'avez pas pris le nom de famille de votre père ?

-Mes parents ne se sont pas mariés, ma mère a donc son nom de jeune fille et comme j'avais le choix j'ai préféré Peregrine. Honoré ces grandes dames, et honoré Miss Peregrine.

Ils entrèrent dans ce qui fut la salle à manger, malgré la végétation et la poussière le mobilier est encore là. Le père de Jake ramassa un cadre par terre et essuya la vitre.

-C'est mon grand-père. Commenta-t-il

Katsa fit en sorte de cacher le visage d'Emma en créant un poke sur la vitre.

-Là vous avez Miss Peregrine.

-Posant toujours fièrement auprès des enfants avec sa pipe. C'était sa petite touche à elle. Sourit Emma

Ça lui fait bizarre de parler de son ombrune au passé alors que dans quelques heures elle sera de retour auprès d'elle.

-Là vous avez Millard, Olive, Hugh, Enoch, Claire, Browyn, Fiona, Horace, les jumeaux.

-Vous ressemblez beaucoup à Miss Peregrine. Mais…on ne voit pas le visage de Millard ? Observa Frank

-Si mais la photo est abîmée par le temps. Il suffit de la faire restaurer. Déclara Jake.

-C'est dingue que rien n'ait été pillé. Le mobilier est encore là, les photos, les lampes, l'horloge…

Machinalement Emma ramassa l'horloge et la posa délicatement sur le meuble.

-Ça devait être un lieu magnifique. Je comprends pourquoi mon père ne faisait qu'en parler, et disait que c'était un lieu magique. Mais je suis franchement étonné que personne ne soit venu piller les lieux, c'est vrai la société d'aujourd'hui et surtout sur cette petite île les jeunes doivent s'ennuyer.

-C'est parce qu'on dit que les lieux sont hantés. Souffla Katsa

-Hantés ? Mais par qui ? Demanda Frank Portman surpris

-Par les esprits des enfants et de Miss Peregrine. Les quelques voyous ou voyeurs qui sont venus ici, disent avoir vu les silhouettes des enfants, ou aperçut Miss Peregrine au fond d'un couloir avec sa pipe et les mains jointes comme sur cette photo. Ou alors entendre des voix. Expliqua Katsa

Au même moment, une porte à l'étage claqua et des pas de courses se firent entendre. Tous les quatre se regardèrent sans rien dire.

-Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Je m'appelle Franck Portman. On ne veut rien vous volez, mon père était Abe Portman, et je suis avec la petite nièce de Miss Peregrine votre directrice.

-Monsieur Por…

-Papa tu parles tout seul. Intervint Jake

-Vous avez entendu comme moi !

-Le vent a du faire claquer la porte, et le plancher usé craque et s'affaisse. Nota Emma

Deux petites têtes masquées apparurent brièvement devant eux. Mr Portman les vu mais ferma les yeux se disant que c'est ces rumeurs qui lui montent à la tête et que les jeunes ont raison il n'y a rien.

Ils montèrent prudemment à l'étage par l'escalier grinçant.

-Allons voir la chambre de Miss Peregrine, on trouvera sûrement des photos. Et peut-être même des choses sur Abe. Lança Emma

Katsa était un peu plus réticent, entré dans la chambre, dans l'espace privé de sa mère. Même s'il est en partie détruit lui fait bizarre, surtout au vu de la situation.

-Là…Là regardez ! S'exclama le père de Jake en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Une silhouette grande, les mains jointes, une pipe à la bouche se tenait devant la fenêtre comme réfléchissant.

-C'est…c'est Miss Peregrine… Souffla Franck.

Les filles se regardèrent, elles avaient à moitié comprit le plan lorsque la porte a claqué et les pas retentis, mais surtout quand les jumeaux sont apparus.

-Miss Peregrine ? Appela doucement Katsa

La silhouette, pour ne pas dire Miss Peregrine elle-même, ne bougea pas.

-Miss Peregrine…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

-Miss Peregrine, je suis Katsa Alma LeFay Peregrine, la petite-fille de Avocet LeFay Peregrine. On veut juste…apprendre à vous connaître. Ces deux hommes sont le fils et le petit-fils d'Abe Portman. Il a vécu avec vous quelques temps avec vous avant de partir pour l'armée. Emma est ma cousine du côté de mon père Jason. On aimerait, j'aimerai apprendre à vous connaître. Vous êtes quelqu'un que j'admire même si je n'ai pas eu la chance de vous connaître.

Le cœur de Miss Peregrine se serra, cette requête ne fait pas uniquement partie du sketch improvisé, c'est une vraie demande.

 _Le conseil des Ombrunes a décidé de réunir tout le monde, toutes les ombrunes ainsi que leurs enfants. Les particuliers adultes furent chargés de s'occuper des plus jeunes pendant les différentes réunions. Miss Blue se tourna vers ses enfants, une quinzaine._

 _-Bien n'oubliez pas, ne dites à personne où se trouve notre boucle d'accord ?_

 _-Mais ils sont de notre côté. Fit remarquer Lindsay, une jeune ado de 18 ans contrôlant la lévitation._

 _-Oui, mais c'est en gardant secret notre emplacement que l'on survit face à nos ennemis ma chérie. Je compte sur vous tous pour bien vous tenir d'accord ?_

 _-Oui Miss Blue. Répondirent-ils._

 _L'ombrune s'éloigna les lançant vaquer à leurs occupations avant qu'un adulte ne vienne les chercher. La charrette s'arrêta devant la grande bâtisse et le cochet descendit pour aider ses clients à sortir._

 _-Tenez, gardez la monnaie. Déclara Alma_

 _Elle guida Emma, Enoch, Olive et Millard à l'intérieur._

 _-Ecoutez bien les consignes d'accord. Il y aura des conséquences si ce n'est pas le cas._

 _Elle se dirigea vers le grand escalier de marbre, lorsqu'une voix l'apostropha :_

 _-Maman !_

 _Elle se retourna à temps pour voir sa fille, Katsa, courir jusqu'à elle._

 _-Hey mon émeraude. Sourit Alma en se baissant._

 _-Je savais que tu allais arriver, j'attendais dans un coin pour que le conseil des Ombrunes ne me voient pas. Expliqua la fillette_

 _-C'est ma fille ça. Tu as changé ! Déclara Miss Peregrine._

 _-Miss Blue a dit que je grandirai jusqu'à mes 18 ans avant d'arrêter de vieillir en restant tout le temps dans la boucle._

 _-Tu es très belle. Tu as encore la montre à gousset que je t'ai donné ?_

 _Katsa la sortie de la poche de sa veste et lui montra._

 _-Alma nous t'attendons. Déclara Miss Rowen._

 _Cette dernière fit les gros yeux en voyant la mère et la fille ensemble. Miss Peregrine embrassa le front de Katsa avant de s'éloigner._

 _-Tu me manques. Souffla la petite de 5 ans_

 _-Toi aussi ma chérie. Tu deviendras une grande ombrune._

 _Alma s'éloigna le cœur serré en voyant les yeux s'embuer de sa fille._

Ils regardèrent la silhouette de Miss Peregrine. Frank Portman ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun mot n'en sortit lorsqu'il la vit se tourner vers eux. Elle paraissait si réelle.

-Pile à l'heure en plus ! Miss Peregrine ravie de vous voir enfin. Déclara-t-elle en tendant une main.

-Mais vous…pas possible… Bégaya le père de Jake avant de tourner de l'œil.

-Les jumeaux, Claire, Olive et les autres vous pouvez retourner dans la boucle. Je m'occupe du reste. Lança leur ombrune

-J'aimerai rester. Demanda Jake

-Bien sûr, pour ramener ton père.

Les autres commencèrent à s'éloigner, Miss Peregrine rattrapa sa fille en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Restes, j'aimerai te montrer comment faire.

-Non c'est bon. J'aurai déjà assez des cours donnés par l'ombrune qu'on m'aura assigné car je n'ai pas le droit de choisir avec qui je suis ma formation, comme je n'ai pas le droit de choisir avec qui vivre. Répliqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Miss Peregrine voulut la rattraper, la réconforter, lui dire qu'elle est désolée. Qu'elle aurait dû s'arranger avec Miss Blue pour pouvoir continuer à la voir.

-Elle aimerait bien suivre sa formation d'ombrune avec vous. Elle a fait une lettre pour le conseil des ombrunes, leur demandant de pouvoir changer d'ombrune pour sa formation et de venir avec vous. Souffla Olive.

Miss Peregrine posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille avant de descendre l'escalier. Les enfants sont encore dans le jardin, enfin ce qui fut le jardin. Claire se tenait près de Katsa, toujours fasciné par la ressemblance des deux.

-Katsa.

La jeune fille regarda sa mère avant de la suivre un peu à l'écart. Alma attrapa les mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

-Je suis désolée ma grande.

-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas vraiment toi qui ne voulais pas de moi. Tu devrais aller t'occuper de Monsieur Portman avant qu'il ne se réveille.

-Viens voir comment on fait. Ça sera une leçon au moins que je pourrais t'apprendre.

Elles rejoignirent Jake et son père. Miss Peregrine sortit une plume, et la frotta sous le nez de Frank.

-Vous avez imaginé tout ça, vous n'êtes jamais venu au pensionnat.

-Je ne suis jamais venu ici…

-Vous ne m'avez jamais vu, vous n'avez vu les enfants. Katsa et Emma, les cousines n'existent pas. Elles sont le fruit de votre imagination. Vous avez imaginé votre fils rencontré des amis. Elles ne sont pas réelles et vous ne voulez pas en parler avec d'autres personnes. Jake va parfaitement bien, vous avez accepté de l'emmener ici juste pour lui offrir des vacances.

Elle continua d'agiter la plume sous le nez de Frank Portman tout en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Il finit par éternuer, une crise d'éternuement. Lorsqu'il arrêta enfin, il n'y avait plus personne, juste lui dans son lit, dans la chambre du pub qu'il loue avec son fils.

-Jake ?

-Hey papa. Tu as pris un coup sur la tête sur la plage. Tu t'es plains de maux de tête avant de t'effondrer dans le lit. Mentit Jake

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire que Miss Peregrine lui a effacé la mémoire et que sa fille s'est éclipsée avec eux pour les ramener ici.

-La vache, je ne me rappel de rien. On était sur la plage ?

-Oui, tu voulais photographier les oiseaux. Tu as dit que tu avais vu quelque chose sur la falaise, un nid… Tu as commencé à grimper mais tu t'es coché la tête. Tu ne voulais pas rentrer au pub, mais je t'ai convaincu pour prendre un cachet.

-En tout cas ses vacances nous feront du bien ici. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi ta mère veut que tu ailles voir ce psy. C'est elle qui devrait. Elle est trop concentrée sur son boulot.

Les ombrunes rassemblèrent leurs enfants, et après les au revoir repartirent pour leurs boucles.

-C'était trop bien ! S'exclama la petite Claire

-Oui il y avait plein de monde pour jouer ! Lança Browyn.

Il ne reste plus que Miss Blue et ses enfants, qui sont restés pour aider à nettoyer le bazar qui a été mis.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Cela faisait deux jours que toutes les ombrunes étaient retournées dans leurs boucles. Mais Katsa avait demandé à rester avec Miss Peregrine et les enfants, Miss Blue avait bien sur accepté. Elle savait que Katsa voulait apprendre à connaître sa mère et que Miss Peregrine voulait apprendre, elle-aussi, à connaître sa fille. Mais Miss Blue avait tout de suite remarqué que les deux semblaient être rétissantes et perplexes. C'était sûrement dû à leur caractère très prononcé.

Il était environ 14h, tout le monde avait mangé avec appétit et gourmandise le repas que Miss Peregrine et Emma avaient préparés le matin. Tout le monde aimait la fameuse tarte au Poire de Emma.

-Tout le monde dans le petit salon, j'aimerai que l'on montre chacun à son tour un talent à Katsa. Déclara Miss Peregrine

-Un talent ? répondirent Hugh et Millard en même temps.

-Oui, quelque chose de spécial que vous savez faire en dehors de votre don, les enfants. Par exemple vous savez tous celui de Emma.

-La tarte aux poires ! répondit Horace tout fier.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler. Chacun son tour, les enfants montraient leur talent tout en rigolant. Olive montra qu'elle pouvait toucher son nez avec sa langue ce qui fit beaucoup rire Enoch.

\- Bas vas-y-toi, j'aimerai bien te voir ! Interpella Katsa pour prendre la défense de Olive.

Durant les deux derniers jours les deux filles c'étaient beaucoup rapprochées ; Olive arrivait même à se détendre de plus en plus et Miss Peregrine l'avait bien vu et elle était heureuse que sa fille soit ici.

-Pas de problème, regardez ça.

Enoch leva ses mains, sur une on pouvait voir un doigt et sur l'autre le même doigt était levé. Et en un « abracadabra » Enoch fit passer un doigt sur l'autre main. Les plus petits enfants étaient tous bouche bée et les grands essayaient de ne pas rire. Mais c'était trop dur pour Katsa qui explosa de rire, vite suivit par Olive et Emma.

Ils continuèrent de faire ce petit jeu pendant un long moment, et puis Miss Peregrine qui avait bien réfléchi décida de parler enfin à sa fille.

-Euh, Katsa, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? J'aimerai que l'on parle un peu toutes les deux dans le jardin.

-Oui mam... Miss Peregrine, j'arrive. Répondit Katsa un peu surprise parce qu'elle venait de dire, ou de marmonner.

Les deux filles se rendirent dans le jardin et s'assirent sur un banc près de l'arbre. Miss Peregrine voulait savoir pourquoi Katsa avait semblé plus éloignée ses derniers jours. Elles avaient très peu parlés et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Il y eu un silence qui parut durer une éternité pour Miss Peregrine.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demanda Katsa, un peu inquiète.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

-Oui, je sais que tu as sûrement une tonne de question, et que tu m'en veux pour ne pas avoir était là pour toi...

Des larmes commencèrent à apparaître dans les yeux de Miss Peregrine, malgré qu'elle essaye de tenir bon. Katsa mit sa main en guise de réconfort sur le dessus des mains de sa mère qui étaient crispées sur ses genoux

-Non, je ne t'en veux pas, c'est juste que j'ai toutes ces questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses. Je pense que si tu n'étais pas là c'est que tu avais une bonne rai... »

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, le jour où tu es née était le plus beau jour de ma vie, tu étais si parfaite et mignonne dans ta petite couette verte. Ne pense pas que j'ai voulu t'abandonner si j'avais eu le choix je ne t'aurais jamais quittée, je te le jure. Dès le jour où tu es venu au monde tu es devenu la chose la plus précieuse et importante dans mon monde, et je me suis jurée de toujours de protéger de tout quoi qu'il arrive.

C'est devenu trop dure pour Miss Peregrine, elle ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes et Katsa non plus. Elles pleuraient toutes les deux, ne savant plus quoi dire, Miss Peregrine avait plongé ses yeux dans les yeux de sa fille qui étaient très semblable aux siens d'ailleurs. Katsa toute chamboulée par ce que sa mère venait de dire, la prit dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Miss Peregrine, surprise au début le serra encore plus en murmurant à son oreille : « Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours mon petit émeraude »

Katsa regarda sa mère dans les yeux et lui sourit car elle se rappelle de ce mot « émeraude », c'était d'ailleurs le seul souvenir d'elle. Miss Peregrine l'avait surnommé comme ça parce que depuis qu'elle était petite elle n'a toujours voulu porter que du vert émeraude. Katsa essuya une larme qui tombait sur les joues d'Alma et lui dit en rigolant :

-Tu sais je me rappelle de ce surnom. Et le vert est toujours ma couleur préférée au passage.

-C'est vrai, je pensais que tu étais trop petite pour t'en rappeler. C'est la plus belle chose que tu aurais pu me dire, on ne change pas les vieilles habitudes n'est pas ?

-Ça tu peux le dire mais tu penses qu'on y arrivera ?

-Ne t'en fais pas, maintenant qu'on est ensemble on a tout notre temps pour apprendre à se connaître, et je sais déjà qu'on a la même couleur préférée de toute façon.

-Mais le conseil des ombrunes refusent qu'on soit ensemble. Elles ont refusées toutes mes lettres de demandes que je leur ai envoyées pour être formé avec toi. Expliqua Katsa

-Je suis sûre qu'on peut trouver un arrangement avec elles, ou avec Miss Blue.

Katsa rigola avant d'avoir un mouvement de recul en s'éloignant de sa mère. Une abeille venait de se déposer sur le bras de Miss Peregrine.

-Attention maman, une abeille, ne bouge surtout pas !

Miss Peregrine lui répondit instinctivement et bizarrement qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. C'était la première fois que Katsa l'appelait « maman » et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse. Et à cet instant Hugh cria « Boooouuuuuuuuhhhhh »

Katsa sursauta en même temps que l'ombrune et elles se mirent à rigoler. Elles tournèrent la tête et virent tous les enfants venir dans leur direction. Miss Peregrine souffla gentiment sur son bras et l'abeille s'envola jusque dans la bouche de Hugh. Les deux filles essuyèrent rapidement leur visage et se levèrent.

-Vous venez jouer avec nous ? Cria Emma

-On fait un cache-cache géant avec tout le monde ! Continua-t-elle

-Oui vient Katsa tu vas voir c'est super drôle ! Répondit Olive en lui tendant la main.

-Okay j'arrive mais je vous préviens je suis super forte à ce jeu ! Lança la jeune fille en s'avançant

Avant de sursauter en entendant un « aaaaiiiieee » provenir de devant elle.

Miss Peregrine leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton plus sérieux :

-Millard que fais-tu là ? Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas bien d'espionner les personnes !

-Je vous jure que je viens seulement d'arriver, je voulais juste me cacher derrière l'arbre juste ici.

-Premièrement tu peux aller mettre tes vêtements quand tu me parles pour que je te vois, et tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas jouer sans tes vêtements, ce serait injuste envers les autres.

-Moi je dis que c'est une bonne idée. Répondit Katsa en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon aller tout le monde se cache pendant que Millard va mettre des vêtements. Je compte, j'espère que vous vous cacheraient bien ! Dit Miss Peregrine


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Ils jouèrent une bonne partie de l'après-midi à ça, les plus jeunes heureux que Miss Peregrine participe.

-Trouvé ! S'exclama Claire en bondissant devant les jumeaux.

La petite courut jusqu'à un buisson près de la sculpture de dinosaure.

-Trouvé Katsa !

-Ah mince, je pensais avoir une super cachette.

-Par contre tu vas avoir une super allergie ! Lança Olive en lui montrant ses avant-bras.

-Argh ! Oui ! Il te manque qui à trouver Claire ? Demanda la future ombrune

-Miss Peregrine !

-Même sans mes vêtements elle est plus dure à trouver que moi. Déclara Millard.

Ils cherchèrent dans tout le jardin mais l'ombrune reste introuvable, ils se séparèrent en plusieurs groupes pour fouiller le jardin et la maison.

-C'est impossible ! Si ça se trouve elle est dans sa chambre et comme on n'a pas le droit de rentrer dedans on ne la trouvera pas. Râla Enoch

-Mauvais joueur ! Peut-être que vous ne la cherchez pas sous sa bonne forme. Intervint Katsa

Claire partie en courant en cherchant un oiseau, un faucon peregrine plus exactement. Katsa s'éclipsa pour s'installer sur une branche à côté de l'oiseau.

-Ça fait un moment que je vous ai trouvé. Vous nous avez même suivis quand on est allé devant.

L'oiseau s'installa sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, les enfants couraient dans tous les sens. Browyn s'arrêta au pied de l'arbre et leva la tête.

-Je l'ai trouvé ! S'exclama la fillette le visage rayonnant.

Katsa tînt doucement une des pattes de Miss Peregrine avant de s'éclipser avec elle pour descendre de l'arbre. L'ombrune s'envola avant de reprendre forme humaine sous les applaudissements des enfants.

-Ça va ? Demanda Katsa

-Oui oui, il ne faut pas s'en faire.

-Ca étourdit un peu les premières fois. Sourit la jeune fille.

Miss Peregrine regarda sa montre

-Fiona tu vas pousser les légumes ? Demanda Alma.

-Je vais l'aider, je m'occupe du repas. Intervint Katsa

-On mange à 17 :30 pile. Rigola Emma

Fiona, Katsa et Olive s'éloignèrent vers le potager, la fille de Miss Peregrine montra les légumes qu'il faut.

-Mais on va faire quoi avec ? Demanda Olive

-Une ratatouille !

Elles filèrent dans la cuisine et commencèrent à cuisiner. Miss Peregrine les observa en souriant, elle alla mettre la table. Tout le monde s'installa et les plus grandes apportèrent les plats. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour la séance faite par Horace. Miss Peregrine renouvela la boucle avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-Miss Peregrine ? Demanda Emma en l'apercevant avec un album photo.

L'ombrune sursauta avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, la première de ses charges.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta-t-elle

-Oui.

La jolie blonde s'assit sur le lit près de celle qu'elle considère comme sa mère. Elle regarda la photo dans la main d'Alma.

-Katsa avait 3 ans sur cette photo.

-Je pensais que les ombrunes n'avaient pas le droit de se marier.

-C'est vrai. Car quand ils découvrent notre particularité, ils nous traitaient de sorcières et brûlaient les ombrunes. Leurs enfants ne vivaient que quelques heures, trois ans maximum. Aucuns enfants biologiques n'ont réussi à vivre plus longtemps.

-Sauf Katsa. Observa Emma

-Sauf Katsa, le conseil avait peur et c'est toujours le cas. Des particularités qu'elle puisse avoir dû fait que je sois une ombrune. Ils craignaient que si elle ne devienne puissante, je ne me serve d'elle pour prendre le contrôle du monde particulier.

-Mais vous n'auriez pas fait ça.

-Bien sûr que non, je voulais seulement élever ma fille avec mes autres charges. Mais le conseil n'en a pas décidé ainsi. Katsa était petite lorsqu'on a été séparé. Je savais qu'elle serait entre de bonnes mains avec Miss Blue, et quelque part ça me rassurait de la savoir avec elle plutôt qu'avec une autre ombrune.

-Pourquoi nous n'avons jamais entendu parler de Miss Blue et de ses enfants ?

-Car elle tient à garder la position de sa boucle secrète, ainsi que les enfants qui sont avec elle. Comme elle dit, en faisant ça, elle assure un point stratégique pour les ombrunes et les particuliers si on se trouve attaqué. Miss Blue a des espions un peu partout, dans des endroits stratégiques, de cette façon elle sait si quelqu'un approche sa boucle. Ou si des particuliers sont en danger. Elle m'a même confié qu'elle avait envoyé des espions ici, à Cairnholm quelques semaines avant le rassemblement pour s'assurer que tout soit normale, que des Estres n'allaient pas nous attaquer. Avant de décider de venir.

-Mais comment avez-vous fait pour partir de chez vous avec Katsa ? Vous deviez prêter serment et vous occupez de particulier. Comment a réagi votre mari ?

Miss Peregrine ne répondit pas tout de suite, tirant une bouffée de sa pipe en regardant les photos.

-Katsa avait 3ans. Une belle petite fille, elle avait des mèches bleues dans ses cheveux. Je savais pourquoi mais son père trouvait ça étrange. Elle était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas utiliser sa particularité. Alors elle le faisait souvent, faisant s'éclipser des objets. Ses jouets essentiellement, ou des gâteaux quand elle avait faim. Il n'était pas souvent à la maison, et je faisais toujours en sorte qu'il ne voit pas les petits tours de notre fille. J'étais en train de préparer le repas, Katsa jouait à l'étage. Je suis montée la voir, je n'entendais plus de bruit et elle ne répondait pas lorsque je l'appelais. Il… Il la maintenait sous l'eau dans la baignoire. Je l'ai vu perdre connaissance ses beaux yeux bleus fixés sur moi. J'ai attrapé le premier objet qui met tombé sous la main et je l'ai frappé de toutes mes forces. Il a été sonné assez longtemps pour que je puisse sortir Katsa de l'eau. Je l'ai entouré dans une serviette de bain et j'ai couru jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était inerte dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, il allait revenir s'en prendre à nous. Un tintement à la fenêtre m'a attiré. Un avocette se tenait sur le rebord et cognait contre le carreau.

-Miss Avocette.

-Elle est entrée dans la pièce et a repris forme humaine. J'étais effondrée. Elle a pris Katsa et lui a fait recracher l'eau avant de l'aider à respirer. La première chose qu'elle ait dite une fois calmée c'est qu'elle était désolée. Qu'elle n'avait pas voulu faire quelque chose de mal. Miss Avocette à attraper un sac où elle a mis quelques affaires de Katsa à l'intérieur et nous sommes partis dans sa boucle.

-Je suis désolée Miss Peregrine. Souffla Emma en l'enlaçant.

-Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard. Déclara l'ombrune ne voulant plus repenser à cette période de son histoire.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Tout est redevenu comme avant depuis quelques jours, Jake continue ses allers-venues dans la boucle. Les enfants leurs routine habituels les leçons de Miss Peregrine, jouer, les tâches quotidiennes… Katsa est repartie dans sa boucle, mais après deux jours une lettre est apparue sur le lit d'Olive de la part de son amie.

-Miss Peregrine ! Miss Avocette vient de reprendre conscience ! S'exclama Olive en entrant dans la cuisine.

L'ombrune se précipita dans le petit salon où se trouve tous les enfants.

-Oh Alma ! Les Sépulcreux sont sortis de nulle part ! J'ai essayé de les combattre mais ils étaient trop nombreux et on ne les voyait pas. Les pauvres enfants…

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici. Souffla Miss Peregrine.

-Non plus personne n'est en sécurité. Baron a installé la machine de son expérience dans ma boucle à Londres. Il veut réessayer mais avec d'avantages d'ombrunes. Il en a déjà attrapé plusieurs. Il faut partir d'ici.

-Les enfants allaient faire vos valises, on part à la première heure demain.

-Pour toujours ? Demanda Claire

-J'en ai peur ma chérie. Mais nous trouverons une autre maison, aussi belle que celle-ci. Déclara l'ombrune en caressant les cheveux de la plus jeune.

-Mais…Katsa… Commença Olive

-Elle saura ne t'en fait pas. Miss Blue a des espions par tout, Katsa saura que nous ne sommes plus ici. Et on trouvera un moyen pour la prévenir. Sourit Miss Peregrine.

-On ne peut pas aller dans leur boucle ? Tous ensembles nous serons plus forts. Intervint Jake.

-Mon pauvre garçon, personne ne sait où se trouve cette boucle. Miss Blue ne l'a dit à personne, personne ne peut les contacter, c'est eux qui te contact. Et elle fait très peu d'apparition pour qu'on ne se souvienne pas d'elle. Souffla Miss Avocette.

Tout le monde partit préparer ses valises, Miss Peregrine en sortit une de sous son lit et mis pour la plus part ses livres, les livres sur les particuliers ainsi que ses albums photos. Les valises commençaient à s'empiler dans l'entrée, Jake était partit pour dire au revoir à son père, voulant rester avec les particuliers et Miss Peregrine.

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, les enfants se stoppèrent dans les escaliers alors que leur ombrune alla ouvrir. Sûrement Jake, ou Katsa qui vient commencer sa formation d'ombrune et ne veut pas apparaître comme ça sans prévenir. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant l'invité.

-Aaaah Miss Peregrine quel plaisir de finalement vous rencontrer ! Pouvons-nous entrer ? Demanda Baron.

Un frisson glacé parcourt le dos de l'ombrune. Miss Avocette resta cachée dans le petit salon.

-Les enfants descendaient s'il vous plaît.

-Je donne les ordres dans cette maison. Déclara Miss Peregrine le regard noir.

-Pas aujourd'hui, Jake ne mets plus utile alors si sa vie a de l'importance pour vous. Les enfants…

-Chutttttt ! S'exclama Miss Peregrine en pointant son doigt le fusillant des yeux.

Elle se tourna vers les enfants qui se tenaient tous dans l'escalier.

-Les enfants, pour la sécurité de Jake nous allons faire ce que Monsieur Baron veut. Il aimerait que je l'accompagne à son rendez-vous à Blackpool sous ma forme d'oiseau. Et qu'on vous enferme dans une pièce comme le petit salon par exemple pour être sûr qu'on ne l'attaque pas une fois que Jake ne lui servira pas de bouclier. Exact Monsieur Baron ?

L'Estre se retrouva sans rien dire.

-Vous sacrifiez votre vie, et la nôtre pour Jake ? Intervint Enoch.

-Monsieur Baron voyage avec un Sépulcreux. Une fois qu'il sera là nous serons tous mort. Souffla l'ombrune.

Ils n'ont aucune échappatoire, aucun moyen de libérer Jake de son emprise et l'attaquer. Horace chuchota quelque chose à Enoch. Miss Peregrine se posta près de l'entrée du petit salon, les mains jointes, le visage baissé se retenant de pleurer. Un à un les enfants passèrent devant elle, la regardant, leurs cœurs se serrant en la voyant pleurer. Elle a toujours été si forte pour eux. Enoch posa une main sur le bras de son ombrune. Il regarda l'Estre et Jake, pour qui leur ombrune va mourir. Emma ne put se retenir et enlaça Miss Peregrine qui lui rendit immédiatement son étreinte. Les jumeaux enlacèrent leurs jambes en parlant dans leur langage. Alma se libéra et prit le visage d'Emma entre ses mains. Elle regarda tous ses enfants une dernière fois, le cœur lourd.

-Ce fut un grand privilège de m'occuper de vous tous. Au revoir mes enfants. Murmura-t-elle en fermant les portes.

Browyn se serra contre Olive, les yeux rouges. Miss Peregrine se tourna le visage fermé vers Baron.

-Libérez-le maintenant. Ordonna-t-elle

Il lâcha doucement Jake et ouvrit la porte d'une cage. Miss Peregrine porta son attention sur Jake, et après des adieux se transformèrent en faucon avant d'entrer dans le cage.

-Le Creux sera bientôt là, et dans le noir vous ne le verrez pas ! Il faut condamner les entrées et les fenêtres ! S'exclama Jake

Tout le monde se mit en mouvement, ils récupérèrent les armes qu'ils purent et se postèrent dans le salon.

-J'ai peur. Souffla Horace

-On a tous la trouille. Lâcha Enoch.

-Je veux Miss Peregrine, murmura Claire

Il y eu du bruit dans la salle à manger, tout le monde retint son souffle. Quelqu'un tenta de tourner la poignée de la porte.

-C'est peut-être Miss Peregrine qui est revenue. Souffla Claire pleine d'espoir.

-Non Claire. Elle n'a pas pu se libérer de la cage de Baron seule même si j'aimerai bien. C'est un piège.

Quelques secondes plus tard des lumières bleues apparurent et trois silhouettes firent leur apparition.

-Katsa ! S'exclama Olive

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda la jeune fille.

-Il la attraper ! Lança Browyn en se jetant dans ses bras.

Katsa l'attrapa avant de la serrer contre elle.

-Qui ?

-Baron a enlevé Miss Peregrine. Et maintenant son sépulcreux arrive. Intervint Emma

-Comment a-t-il trouvé la boucle ? Demanda une des deux filles qui a accompagnée Katsa

-Il a utilisé Jake. Lâcha Enoch

-Je ne t'aimais déjà pas au début mais tu ne fais rien pour améliorer les choses. Siffla Katsa.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Intervint Millard

-Voici Raven et Lindsay, nous avons recueilli des enfants de la boucle de Miss Avocette ainsi que de d'autres boucles. Miss Blue voulait qu'on vienne prévenir Miss Peregrine de l'attaque de nombreuses boucles, de l'enlèvement des ombrunes. Qu'on la mette en garde, lui conseillant de partir d'ici.

-Pour aller dans votre boucle ? Demanda Jake

-Personne n'entre dans notre boucle, sauf les particuliers qui n'ont plus d'ombrunes. Notre boucle n'est plus secrète si tout le monde vient. Intervint la dite Raven.

Le bombardement commença au loin, signe qu'il va être temps de renouveler la boucle. Miss Avocette voulut prendre la parole mais des langues invisibles l'attrapèrent.

-Ombrune ! Appela Katsa faisant disparaître Miss Avocette pour la faire réapparaître près des enfants.

Raven gela devant elle, leur permettant de voir le monstre et Lindsay fit léviter un pieu que Katsa avait fait apparaître avant de le planter dans la tête du Creux.

-Oui ! S'exclamèrent les plus jeunes.

-On dirait que vous avez souvent fait ça. Commenta Enoch

-On est entraîné pour ce genre de cas. Nous sommes l'unité de secours si vous voulez. Déclara Lindsay.

-La boucle ! Intervint Emma

-Je vais essayer de la renouveler, ça nous donnera du sursis pour la suite des évènements.

Olive suivit son amie à l'extérieur, comme le reste des enfants des fois qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. L'avion se rapprocha. Katsa sortit sa montre, se répétant qu'elle peut le faire, Miss Peregrine lui a montré. Au moment où la bombe se rapprocha dangereusement le temps sembla s'arrêtait et tout repartit en arrière.

-Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Olive


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Baron regarda en souriant l'oiseau coincer dans la cage, il a enfin réussit à avoir Miss Peregrine.

-Vous avez été dur à trouver Miss Peregrine vous savez. Au point où je me suis dit que j'arriverai à trouver votre fille avant vous. Vous savez à l'heure qu'il est vos protégés sont sûrement tous morts.

Le cœur d'Alma se serra. Ses enfants, ses très chères enfants. Elle espère que Jake ait réussit à les sauver. Une fiente d'oiseau tomba sur la veste de Baron

Alma releva la tête pour voir une avocette. Serait-ce Miss Avocette ? Peu probable elle était avec les enfants. Mais la coïncidence est trop forte. Un homme avec des lunettes de soleil s'approcha de Baron.

-On a un problème je crois.

-Lequel ? On a Peregrine. Lança Baron en montrant la cage d'un geste vain de la main.

-Le creux qui était avec toi est mort. Aucun corps de particulier et la boucle ne s'est pas refermée. Normalement la maison aurait dû exploser.

-Maudits enfants ! Je savais que ce Portman serait aussi casse-pieds que son grand-père !

-Il devait y avoir une ombrune avec eux pour renouveler la boucle. Déclara l'autre Estre.

-Une ombrune ou la chère fille de notre oiseau. Lança Baron en se tournant vers Miss Peregrine.

-Elle n'a pas commencé sa formation, elle ne peut pas. Aïe ! Foutu abeille ! Râla l'estre en tentant de chasser l'insecte qui venait de le piquer.

« Hugh ! » Pensa Miss Peregrine.

Il se leva pour rejoindre le pont inférieur mais buta sur quelque chose alors que visiblement il n'y a rien.

« Millard ! Les enfants sont là ! » Pensa Miss Peregrine presque soulagée mais tout aussi inquiète.

Mais comment leur dire de ne rien faire ? Elle est enfermée dans cette cage sous l'étroite surveillance de Baron. Et même si elle pouvait s'échapper, elle serait bloquée sous sa forme d'oiseau à cause d'un produit que l'Estre lui a mis sur les plumes. Elle poussa un cri mais ils ne la comprendraient pas.

-Casir qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Baron

Mais l'estre ne lui répondit pas. Le bateau atteint enfin le continent et Baron disparut rapidement avec la cage. Katsa apparut avec Fiona, Claire, Browyn et les jumeaux dans un coin discret.

-Ils étaient bien sur le bateau mais il y avait plusieurs estres. Lança Raven

-Il faut qu'on trouve les ombrunes et qu'on les libère.

-Tu ne peux pas t'éclipser dans la salle où ils les retiennent et revenir ? Demanda Jake

-Ouais autant l'appeler avec une pancarte qui dit qui je suis. Non utilisons nos particularités, à nous tous on peut les vaincre.

Ils entrèrent dans une boucle et atterrir en 2017.

-On a jusqu'à 16h avant que ça se referme. Il va y avoir des Sépulcreux.

-Je m'en occupe avec les jumeaux, Fiona, Claire et Browyn. Déclara Raven

-Ok, nous on essaye de trouver les ombrunes et d'évaluer les estres qui sont déjà là. Lança Lindsay

Ils se séparèrent, Katsa les attrapa pour s'éclipser à l'intérieur en toute discrétion. Jake accrocha une corde autour de la taille d'Emma avant de la laisser s'envoler.

-Libérez Miss Peregrine et les autres ombrunes ou vous le payerez chère ! Rendez-les-nous à l'embarcadère ! S'exclama-t-elle

Jake tira sur la corde pour la faire revenir.

-Ah ces enfants ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne feraient pas pour leur chère ombrune. Se moqua Baron

Il envoya les Creux s'en occuper, Katsa fit disparaître Jake pour qu'il puisse prévenir les autres.

-J'ai trouvé des souterrains. Souffla Millard.

-Ok, va en reconnaissance pour pouvoir les détailler. Lança Katsa

-Je m'occupe de la moche. Déclara Lindsay en montrant un des estres.

-Hey Baron ! J'ai entendu dire que tu me cherchais ?! S'exclama Katsa en sortant de sa cachette.

-Ah ! La jeune Peregrine ! Le portrait craché de ta mère.

-J'ai une idée, pourquoi tu ne la libérerais pas ? Je ne voudrai pas avoir à te botter les fesses devant tout le monde car tu as osé t'en prendre à elle.

-Je pourrai t'offrir tellement jeune Peregrine. Nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble.

-Le monde des particuliers actuels me va très bien. Et je ne veux pas faire équipe avec un monstre comme toi Je préfère devenir à mon tour une ombrune.

-Et te cacher à ton tour dans une boucle avec des enfants pendant des décennies ?!

Les autres avaient réussis maîtriser les autres Estres. Enfin c'est ce qu'ils pensaient. L'un d'eux attrapa Browyn qu'il plongea sous l'eau et gela la surface. Olive voulu intervenir mais il la gela à son tour.

-Fléchette ! S'exclama Katsa avant de l'envoyer se planter dans l'estre.

Enoch se précipita auprès d'Olive alors que Katsa tenta de briser la glace.

-Tiens bon Browyn.

Après plusieurs minutes d'effort la petite se dégagea de là. Et Olive qui avait repris conscient la réchauffa.

-Où est monsieur je vois les monstres ? Demanda Raven

-Les ombrunes ! Retournez tous à la boucle, on vous retrouve là-bas. Les jumeaux vous voulez bien venir avec moi ?

Jake qui avait réussis à entrer dans la pièce tenta d'ouvrir les cages, c'était sans compter que Baron arriva.

-Tu es aussi casse-pied que ton grand-père. Tu iras le saluer pour moi en enfer.

Jake ouvrit la cage des ombrunes qui s'envolèrent en griffant l'estre. Il ne restait plus que Miss Peregrine. Katsa apparut dans la pièce en tenant la main des jumeaux.

-Ah Jeune Peregrine ! Venu rejoindre le rang des gagnants c'est-à-dire le mien ?

-Toi tu es un perdant !

-Mais non, voyons, je vois tous les pouvoirs que tu as. Et nous pourrions faire de grandes choses ensemble. Je pourrais faire une exception et laisser Miss Peregrine en vie. Elle ferait une excellente servante !

-On est au 21ème siècle mon pote maintenant ! Vous oubliez les hommes que sans nous les femmes vous n'êtes rien ! Vous nous rabaissez car vous êtes en réalité inférieur à nous ! Les conflits n'existeraient pas avec nous ! C'est pour ça que le monde des particuliers fonctionne aussi bien, car ce sont les ombrunes qui dirigent ! On n'est plus au Moyen-Age ! A vous les jumeaux !

Au moment où les jumeaux allèrent enlever leurs masques Baron attrapa Miss Peregrine.

-Non ! S'exclama Katsa

Elle fit disparaître le faucon juste à temps et Jake se précipita pour le rattraper avant qu'elle ne se cogne contre le mur. Alors que les jumeaux transformèrent Baron en statue de pierre. Katsa et Jake le brisèrent, la jeune fille attrapa doucement Miss Peregrine et l'installa sur son épaule.

-Allons-y la boucle se referme dans une minute.

-On n'aura jamais le temps

-Transport express tout le monde se donne la main. Déclara Katsa avant de s'éclipser.

Ils apparurent devant leurs amis en 1943. Tout le monde explosa de joie face à leur victoire.

-Miss Peregrine. Souffla Claire

-Pourquoi ne reprend-t-elle pas forme humaine ? Demanda Fiona.

-Il a dû lui mettre quelque chose sur les plumes qui l'en empêche.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires Miss Peregrine hocha la tête. Raven revînt avec une petite sacoche.

-Tu pourrais faire chauffer l'eau Olive ? Demanda la jeune Peregrine.

-Bien sûr.

Katsa y fit tomber quelques gouttes d'un petit flacon avant de mouiller un linge. Elle nettoya doucement les plumes de l'ombrune.

-Son aile gauche est blessée. Sûrement à cause du transport.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Souffla Browyn

-Il faut qu'on bouge d'ici. Baron n'était sûrement pas le seul Estre avec ceux qu'on a éliminé. Mais pour la nuit tombe et tout le monde a besoin de sommeil. Intervint Katsa

-Pourquoi Miss Peregrine ne reprend pas sa forme humaine ? Demanda Claire en regardant l'oiseau.

-Elle est fatiguée, elle doit reprendre des forces et reposer son aile blessée. Ne t'en fais pas ma grande, tout.

Katsa plaça doucement l'oiseau dans une petite couverture qu'elle mit dans un sac.

-Ça sera plus discret que si vous voyagez sur mon épaule. Expliqua-t-elle

Ils se mirent à marcher en ville, les avions passant au-dessus de leurs têtes comme une menace omniprésente.

-Hey vous ! Où allez-vous les enfants ? Vous ne pouvez pas voyager seuls ! S'exclama un homme en uniforme militaire.

-Vous êtes les enfants du pensionnat de Cairnholm, on vous a signalé. Continua son équipier.

Katsa s'éclipsa rapidement dans un endroit isolé et se changea dans une des tenus prises pour l'ombrune avant de revenir.

-Et je suis leur gouvernante, Miss Alma LeFay Peregrine. Déclara-t-elle

-Oh mais on m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas avec eux.

-J'étais coincée sous les décombres de la maison. Par chance un des murs m'a protégé. J'avais dit aux enfants de rejoindre le continent si ça arrivait. Ils avaient des instructions.

-Excusez-nous Miss. Sauriez-vous on nous pouvons trouver refuge pour la nuit ?

-A la sortie de la ville il y a une ferme. Ils vous accueilleront. Déclara l'un d'eux avant de s'éloigner.

-Comment tu as fait ? Demanda Enoch

-Tout le monde dit que je ressemble à ma mère. Je n'ai fait qu'enfiler une de ses tenues, faire en sorte de cacher mes longs cheveux pour qu'ils ressemblent plus aux siens. Expliqua Katsa.

-Bon le plan c'est de rejoindre l'Ecosse maintenant. Souffla Raven.

-On ne peut pas y aller grâce à la particularité de Katsa ? Intervint Jake

-Non. Je ne transporte pas autant de monde. Et pas sur une distance aussi importante.

Ils gagnèrent une ferme dont les propriétaires mirent une grange à disposition. Hugh sortit doucement Miss Peregrine du sac.

-Ils nous ont donnés de la viande séchée et du lait. Déclara Lindsay en revenant avec la petite Claire.

-Super. On avait aussi nos réserves à nous.

-Quand je leur ai dit qu'il y a des végétariens la femme nous a donné des légumes et des fruits. Intervint Raven.

-Géniale. On mange et au lit, on part à l'aube demain. Décida Katsa

Elle découpa des morceaux de viandes qu'elle donna à l'ombrune. Horace projeta leur victoire contre les Sépulcreux et les Estres pour un semblant de normalité. Miss Peregrine qui regardait, se sentit fière de ses enfants, qui se sont unis et qui ont fait preuve de bravoure pour vaincre leurs ennemis pour elle. Tout le monde se coucha assez vite, épuisés par leurs exploits et la peur de perdre leur directrice.

-Vous devriez dormir Miss Peregrine si vous voulez reprendre votre forme humaine rapidement. Murmura Olive en s'installant près de l'ombrune.

Elle enleva son gant, et posa un doigt sur la couverture de l'oiseau pour la réchauffer. Emma fut la première à se réveiller, le bras de Jake autour de sa taille. Elle regarda tout le monde dormir avant de remarquer qu'il manque Miss Peregrine.

-Merde. Souffla-t-elle en se levant.

La jolie blonde scruta les alentours à la recherche d'un faucon peregrine mais sans succès. Elle aperçut une silhouette à l'orée d'un petit bois.

-Miss Peregrine.

-Emma !

-Comment allez-vous ? Demanda la jeune fille en voyant les larmes couler le long des joues de sa « mère ».

-Ça va, je suis tellement fière de vous. Avoir fait tout ça pour moi.

-On a été aidé. Mais on n'allait pas les laisser vous emmener sans rien tenter.

-Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez.

-Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier. C'est à nous de vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous depuis le début.

-Vous venez manger quelque chose ? Lança Katsa qui les avait rejoints.

Miss Peregrine ne dit rien et prit sa fille dans ses bras. Elle resta un moment à la tenir contre elle, frottant son dos.

-Comment va ton bras ? Demanda Katsa

-Ça va. Un peu douloureux.

-J'ai un flacon pour soulager si tu veux.

Elles regagnèrent la grange où tout le monde dort encore.

-On devrait les laisser dormir encore. Suggéra Miss Peregrine.

-C'est vous l'ombrune. Souffla Katsa

Alma posa une main sur son épaule en souriant.

-Emma tu pourrais veiller sur eux ? J'aimerai montrer à Katsa comment se transformer en oiseau et faire notre premier vol.

Les deux Peregrine se rendirent dans un petit près à l'abri des regards derrière la grange.

-Laisse l'idée entrer en toi. Tu vas sentir ton corps changer, ne lutte pas. Imagines toi devenir un oiseau, ton corps va suivre. Expliqua Miss Peregrine.

Au bout de quelques minutes Katsa se transforma en un faucon peregrine. Miss Peregrine l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la posa par terre délicatement. Elle se transforma à son tour et montra quand faire avec les ailes. Elles s'envolèrent toutes les deux. L'ombrune resta près de sa fille au cas où. Elles volèrent de plus en plus haut. Pour Katsa s'était comme une bouffée de liberté, libre de tout. Après plus d'une heure à voler, elles finirent par reprendre leur forme humaine. Tout le monde était levé lorsqu'elles entrèrent et les plus jeunes se jetèrent sur leur ombrune.

-Miss P ! On avait trop peur que Baron vous ait fait mal ! S'exclama Browyn

-Je vais bien, grâce à vous les enfants. Vous avez été courageux.

-Personne ne touche à notre ombrune ! S'écria Fiona fièrement.

Ces mots touchèrent Miss Peregrine, elle enlaça les plus petites, les grands rejoignant le câlin.

-Merci les enfants. Souffla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

-On ne vous aurez pas laissé tomber. Lança Emma

Raven se racla la gorge pour signaler leur présence. Katsa lui donna un coup avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

-Il faut qu'on gagne l'Ecosse. On les emmène dans la nouvelle maison et on rentre dans notre boucle voir le plan de Miss Blue.

-Ce n'est pas finit d'après toi ? Demanda Lindsay

-Oh non, mais au moins les ombrunes sont libres. Et on va emmener Miss Peregrine à l'abri.

-L'abri de quoi ? Intervint l'ombrune en s'approchant.

-De rien. Si tout le monde est prêt nous ferions mieux d'y aller. Nous avons de la route. Déclara Katsa.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne dites pas ? Insista Alma

-Rien qui ne vous regarde Miss Peregrine.

Katsa regarda un moment sa mère avant de s'éloigner récupérer ses affaires.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Ils marchèrent pendant plusieurs jours, utilisant quand ils le pouvaient le train. Katsa les avançant avec de petites éclipses.

-J'en ai marre. Souffla Claire.

-Chut, murmura la futur ombrune en mettant un doigt devant ses lèvres.

Lindsay se tourna vers le petit groupe avant de faire léviter les plus jeunes. Quelque chose attrapa Miss Peregrine par la taille avant de l'envoyer dans les aires.

-Un creux ! S'exclama Jake

-Non sans blague ! Eh toi le creux tu tiens Miss Peregrine. Ouais je sais que tu la connais. Et c'est une très mauvaise idée de toucher ma mère ! S'écria Katsa

Raven gela le monstre pour qu'ils puissent le voir.

-Allez-vous en les enfants ! Lâcha Miss Peregrine

-Non ! Lança Fiona en faisant pousser des plantes qui allèrent bloquer les langues du Sépulcreux.

Ils arrivèrent à libérer l'ombrune avant d'anéantir le monstre.

-On accélère ! S'exclama Raven

-Il faisait quoi ici ? Demanda Jake

-Il errait.

Ils arrivèrent dans un parc un peu défraichit, au détour d'un buisson une grande maison apparut.

-Wahoo ! S'exclamèrent Browyn, Claire et Fiona.

-Votre nouveau chez vous. Il faut quelques travaux mais la maison sera parfaite.

-Encore plus belle que Cairnholm ! Déclara Millard

Les filles sautillèrent toutes excitées à l'idée d'avoir un immense manoir comme nouvelle maison. Katsa, Lindsay et Raven se rapprochèrent de Miss Peregrine.

-Il n'y a pas de Sépulcreux dans les environs, ni d'avions ennemis c'est l'endroit et le jour idéal pour créer votre boucle. Déclara Lindsay.

-Merci.

-On restera avec vous le temps des travaux pour être sûr que la maison soit prête assez rapidement pour vous et les enfants. Intervint Raven en regardant Katsa

La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de s'éloigner dans le jardin, elle utilisa son don pour faire disparaître certains arbres ou plantes. Elle attrapa des outils de jardinage dans le cabanon avant de délimiter une zone pour faire un potager. Fiona la rejoignit en trottinant.

-Tu n'es pas avec les autres à l'intérieur ? Demanda la future ombrune

-Non, ils repèrent les lieux. Je t'ai vu partir dans le jardin alors j'ai demandé à Miss Peregrine si je pouvais venir avec toi. On fait le potager ?

-Oui si tu te sens assez forte. Comme ça vous aurez déjà de quoi manger.

-Tu vas rester avec nous ?

-Un petit peu en attendant les travaux mais après je retourne dans ma boucle.

-Mais tu avais dit qu'elle était en Ecosse ta boucle. Souffla Fiona

-Oui, elle n'est pas très loin, mais par sécurité je ne dirai pas où elle se trouve. Et vous devriez faire de même.

Katsa sortit un sac contenant plusieurs petits sacs de graines. Fiona en mis quelques-unes dans la terre avant de les faire pousser pour qu'ils poussent jusqu'à la taille normal.

-J'en fais un légume pour ce soir ?

-Oui comme ça il sera prêt.

Elles le transportèrent vers la maison, Raven et Lindsay étaient en train de nettoyer la cuisine déjà existante.

-Il y a déjà des lits dans les chambres, et le mobilier dans la cuisine ! S'exclama Olive

-C'était notre replie éventuel si notre boucle venait à être découverte. Sourit Katsa

-On y a mis le strict minimum, comme il y a peu de chance qu'on trouve notre boucle. Donc juste des matelas et la cuisine. On aurait mangé assis en indien. Intervint Raven

-Ou madame nous aurait fait une table de glace.

-Oh oui une table de glace ! S'exclamèrent les plus jeunes.

-Alors juste pour ce soir, demain nous irons acheter du mobilier. Déclara Miss Peregrine.

Les trois filles se regardèrent avant de filer dans le salon, Lindsay fit léviter un plaid usé jusqu'à dehors.

-J'en ai marre de cette poussière je veux qu'elle parte ! S'exclama Katsa

Toute la saleté partit dans des tourbillons de petites lumières bleus, ce fut de même dans toutes les pièces du rez-de-chaussée.

-Ouiii ! S'exclama Browyn

Katsa répéta la chose pour nettoyer le reste de la maison.

-Jake, Enoch, Horace il y a du bois dehors, vous pourriez le rassembler pour en faire du feu ? Demanda Raven

En quelques jours la maison prit un tout autre aspect avec l'aide de tout le monde. Et Miss Peregrine en avait profité pour reprendre des forces après toute cette mésaventure.

-Miss P où allez-vous ? Demanda Claire.

-Dehors créer une boucle. Ca me semble être un jour parfait. Peux-tu aller chercher Katsa ? J'aimerai qu'elle vienne apprendre.

-Elle a pris sa forme d'oiseau et elle s'est envolée.

Miss Peregrine fronça les sourcils avant de retourner à l'intérieur du manoir.

-Raven savez-vous où est partie Katsa ? Demanda-t-elle

-Elle est rentrée dans notre boucle voir Miss Blue. Elle devrait être de retour dans deux heures.

-Votre boucle est si proche de la nôtre ou va-t-elle s'éclipser ? Demanda Olive

-Disons que nous ne sommes pas très loin. Expliqua-t-elle avant de disparaître dans le potager avec Fiona.

Et au bout de deux heures toute pile Katsa Peregrine refit son apparition pour l'heure du repas. Miss Peregrine ne put se retenir de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Les filles, il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Miss Blue a besoin de nous, et comme on n'a plus besoin de nous ici elle ne voit pas pourquoi on s'éterniserait. Lança Katsa en regardant ses deux amies.

-Elle nous attend maintenant ? Demanda Lindsay

-Non, en milieu d'après-midi.

Une fois la table débarrassée et les enfants partirent jouer Miss Peregrine s'isola dans son bureau. Le trio fit ses au revois aux enfants.

-Où est Miss Peregrine ? Demanda Raven

-Ici. Rentrez bien les filles. Déclara l'ombrune

Katsa hésita avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Miss Peregrine lui rendit son étreinte, se retenant de pleurer, elle est une ombrune !

-Tiens je sais que ce n'est pas le moment, qu'il y a d'autres choses plus importantes que ta formation pour l'instant. Ce livre pourra t'aider à comprendre en attendant. Le seul conseil que je puisse te donner c'est de t'entraîner. Souffla Miss Peregrine

-Merci beaucoup. Quand les temps seront plus calmes, je reprendrais ma formation.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

 **Deux ans et demi plus tard**

Miss Peregrine observa le hall, une pièce toute en longueur, des fauteuils à droite où des élèves discutent. Les quatre plus grands de ses enfants étaient partis avec du personnel de l'établissement. L'ombrune ne savait pas trop si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Les voici dans le temps actuel, ou plutôt l'année de Jake.

-Bonjour, désolée de l'attente j'ai dû voir avec mon personnel pour vos quatre enfants.

-Merci de les accepter tout de suite.

-Vous êtes nouveau en ville ?

-Oui, on vient tout juste d'arriver. On est en plein carton.

-Vous avez trouvez un emploi ? Demanda la directrice.

-Pas encore.

-Nous avons une classe test, des élèves que la même équipe enseignante garde pendant deux ans. Vous pourriez peut-être vous joindre à l'équipe.

Miss Peregrine discuta avec elle, elle ne comprend pas encore pourquoi ils sont là. Un beau jour une lettre est arrivée, lui priant de venir ici. De créer une boucle, mais de vivre une vie normale en 2017. Emma et Enoch avaient pensés à un piège, mais hormis Miss Avocette et Miss Blue aucunes autres ombrunes personnes ne sait où se trouvaient leur nouvelle boucle.

-Les 602 ça traîne tout ça ! S'exclama un surveillant assez imposant.

-Le prof nous a lâchés en retard ! Lança une grande blonde.

Les élèves passèrent devant les deux femmes.

-L'oiseau ! S'exclama le surveillant

Miss Peregrine se figea de peur qu'il ne parle d'elle et que ce soit un Estre. Peut-être que finalement Emma et Enoch avaient raison et que c'est un piège.

-Tu es en retard ! Plus vite !

Une jeune fille arriva au pas de course, sa besace pendant sur sa droite, des bouquins dans les bras.

-Yep j'y vais.

-Tu as opté pour le look gothique à cause de ta couleur de cheveux ? Demanda-t-il

-Non pas spécialement, j'aime bien ce look et puis ça suit avec mes cheveux noir-bleuté.

-Allez cours le faucon pour ne pas être en retard.

Un frisson glaciale parcouru le dos de l'ombrune en voyant la jeune fille. Olive, Emma, Jake et Enoch les rejoignirent avec les deux CPE.

-Monsieurs vont aller avec les 601 et les deux filles avec les 602.

-Moi ça me va. On peut attendre la récré pour les faire intégrer leur classe. Déclara la directrice

-Je vais leur faire faire le tour de l'établissement. Suivez-moi les jeunes.

La directrice fit signer quelques papiers à l'ombrune avant de lui montrer l'emploi du temps de la classe dont elle aura la charge. Elle leur apprendra l'histoire mais pas celle scolaire comme ils font avec leur prof. Mais aussi de la culture générale sur pleins de thèmes.

-Vous revoilà ? Demanda le surveillant en les revoyant arriver.

-Notre prof d'espagnol n'est pas là. Expliqua un des 3 gars de la classe.

-Super, on va tous en salle 3. Vous allez rencontrer votre nouvelle prof et faire un premier cours avec elle comme ça. Déclara la directrice.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous à la suite de la directrice et Miss Peregrine. Et toujours la même retardataire.

-L'oiseau ils sont partis en salle 3 !

La jeune fille gagna la salle en courant et s'excusa en allant s'installer à sa place habituelle dans cette salle à côté de ses amies. Elle sortait son blog note et sa trousse quand elle croisa le regard de Miss Peregrine. Les deux se figèrent, la jeune fille arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire avant de se laisser tomber dans le fond de sa chaise et de détourner la tête. Bientôt plus de trois ans qu'elle ne l'a pas revu. Elle avait voulu reprendre sa formation d'ombrune avec elle, mais apparemment l'ombrune avait refusé. Katsa qui avait fait des efforts et s'était laissée à penser qu'enfin elle avait retrouvé sa mère, était entré dans une colère noire envers cette dernière.

-Bien, vous aurez une matière en plus des autres. Histoire approfondie et culture générale avec votre professeur ici présente. Je vous laisse vous présenter. Déclara la directrice

-Oh euh, je suis Miss Peregrine. Enfin Madame Peregrine, d'où je viens on appelle encore les femmes miss.

Une blonde : Liza, leva la main pour prendre la parole.

-Vous venez d'où ?

-Originaire d'une île au Pays de Gale, je vivais en Ecosse avant d'arriver ici.

Virginie, une fille de taille moyenne, les cheveux châteaux aux yeux marron cachés derrière des lunettes se pencha vers son amie régulièrement en retard.

-Tiens une peregrine, d'Ecosse aussi.

-La ferme. Ne m'associe pas à elle.

-On va voir quoi avec vous ? Demanda Liza.

-L'histoire en général mais pas comme avec votre prof. On pourra approfondir des chapitres que vous aurez vus avec elle…

-Il faut un cahier spécial ou on peut prendre ce que l'on veut ?

-Comme vous voulez le temps que c'est bien tenu. Déclara l'ombrune agissant comme elle le faisait avec ses protégés.

La directrice donna encore quelques instructions, leur indiquant quand et où auront lieux les cours. Les élèves se séparèrent en petits groupes pour aller profiter de la pause.

-Hey girls !

-Salut Kaycee ! Lança Virginie

-Vous pourriez prendre les deux filles avec vous ? Elles s'ajoutent à votre classe.

-Salut moi c'est Virginie et voici Edwige. Se présenta la jeune fille.

-Moi c'est Emma et voici Olive.

-Venez avec nous, on va chercher le goûter et on va rejoindre les autres avant le cours d'anglais.

Le petit groupe se faufila dans la foule avant de revenir avec du pain et deux barres de chocolats. Les filles montèrent au deuxième étage, où attendait trois autres filles dont la surnommée l'oiseau.

-Oh géniale. Murmura l'oiseau

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Elodie

-Rien.

-Alors elle s'est Angélique, et là Elodie et Katsa. Elles sont bizarres mais gentilles.

-Bizarres toi-même ! S'exclama Elodie

-Je suis Emma et voici Olive.

Le prof arriva et les deux filles durent se présenter devant la classe. Elles allèrent ensuite manger avec la bande de filles qu'elles venaient de rencontrer. Katsa n'étant pas très bavarde et évitent de les regarder, bien qu'elle soit contente de revoir Olive.

-Hey faites attention les filles. Elle peut pincer avec son bec, s'est dangereux les faucons ! Plaisanta un surveillant en piquant une frite à Katsa

-Pourquoi vous l'appelez comme ça ? Demanda Emma

-Son nom de famille c'est Peregrine. En anglais c'est un faucon pèlerin.

Emma aperçut Miss Peregrine arriver avec un plateau, elle fit signe à l'ombrune de les rejoindre.

-Attendez j'enlève mon sac. Lança Virginie.

-Merci les filles d'accepter que je déjeune avec vous.

L'ombrune s'installa face à Katsa qui garda la tête plongeait dans son plateau. Les filles firent la discussion avec leur nouvelle prof. Katsa se racla la gorge avant de se lever.

-J'y vais, il faut que je finisse un exercice avant le cours. Déclara-t-elle

-N'oublies pas on est au CDI pour les TPE.

La jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement échappant au regard de Miss Peregrine et ses protégées. Elle monta rapidement et discrètement les marches en marbres du hall avant de s'enfoncer dans un couloir. Elle ouvrit la dernière porte et traversa une boucle.

-Katsa ? Appela une jeune fille.

-Peux-tu aller prévenir Miss Blue que Miss Peregrine et ses enfants sont arrivés ? Les plus jeunes sont dans l'établissement en face et les plus grands dans ce lycée.

-Yep, comme si c'était fait.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Miss Blue fit son apparition quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ils sont arrivés ? Demanda l'ombrune à Katsa

-Oui tout juste.

-Bien, laissons-les s'habituer un peu à cette vie avant de leur apprendre que le conseil des ombrunes se cache ici désormais.

-Et qu'on prépare une offensive contre les Estres ? Lança Katsa

-Tout à fait. Ils sont encore plus dangereux qu'avant, nous devons être prudent. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici et plus dans notre boucle en Ecosse. Retournes-y et fait comme si tout était normal.

-Miss Blue je ne veux pas avoir à faire à elle. Souffla Katsa

-Je sais chérie, mais on n'a pas le choix. Il faut que tu fasses avec. Tu es en retard.

Katsa soupira avant de redescendre les marches de marbre. Elle traversa le couloir avant de toquer à une porte et d'entrer. En retard au cours de l'ombrune en plus.

-Excusez-moi. Marmonna Katsa

-Va t'asseoir, on commençait juste.

Katsa s'installa à côté de ses amies avant de sortir ton calepin.

-T'es pas cool d'arriver en retard pour son premier cours. Souffla Edwige

-Urgence.

Miss Peregrine leur demanda de former des groupes de travaux, pour un premier cours elle se débrouille plutôt bien.

-Mademoiselle Peregrine je pourrais vous voir je vous prie ? Demanda Miss Peregrine

Katsa se leva de mauvaise grâce avant de la suivre dans le couloir. Elle s'adossa contre le mur en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Je sais que tu m'en veux, j'aurai dû prendre contact avec toi.

-Non, on t'a juste sauvé la vie. On vous a trouvé un endroit parfait et un jour parfait pour ta boucle. J'avais mis ma colère de côté, je refaisais enfin confiance et paf ! Nouvelle gifle en pleine figure !

-Je suis désolée, j'ai été un peu dépassé par tout ça. Refaire mes marques avec les enfants, mener ma petite enquête sur les Estres, les environs…

-Ne te cherches pas d'excuses je ne veux pas en entendre de toute manière ! Ne t'attends pas à ce que je sois super ouverte pendant tes cours ! Crois-moi que si je pouvais les sécher je le ferai !

\- Katsa, rien à mes agissements n'enlèvera le fait que tu restes ma fille biologique. Que tu es mon enfant, le petit bout de bonheur qui est venue illuminer ma vie. Je sais que tu m'en veux, et tu en as le droit, mais gardes dans un coin de ta tête que je serai toujours là pour toi en cas de besoin.

-Tu n'es pas ma mère ! T'es juste ma génitrice ! S'écria Katsa

Elle rentra dans la salle de cours comme une furie, tout le monde avait entendu la phrase de la jeune femme mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Katsa balança ses affaires dans son sac et attrapa sa veste avant de sortir de la pièce comme une furie.

-Vous voulez que j'y aille ? Proposa une élève, Elodie

-Non laisse c'est gentil.

-Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, Katsa fait souvent des crises de colère. Elle a du mal à les contrôler. Intervint Dorine une élève proche de la jeune Peregrine.

-Elle est folle, pouffa une fille dans le fond de la classe.

-Quand on était à Cairnholm, elle n'en a pas fait, et les filles n'en non pas mentionner. Souffla Emma à Olive

-Il s'est peut-être passé quelque chose depuis.

-Il faut qu'on le découvre. Murmura Emma

-Bien, nous allons voir le folklore mondial. Par petits groupes je vous demanderai dans un premier temps d'expliquer ce que c'est, puis de prendre un exemple.

-Des groupes de combien ? Demanda Lisa

-3 ou 4. Je vais juste prendre les noms tout de suite, et vous avez jusqu'à la fin de l'heure pour trouver votre sujet.

Emma et Olive se mirent avec Virginie et Edwige, deux amies de Katsa, elles pourraient apprendre un peu plus sur leur amie particulière comme ça.

-Oui un groupe ? Lança l'ombrune

-Oui, Dorine, Laurine et Katsa se mettra avec nous. Déclara la jeune fille, Laurine.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda Dorine

Miss Peregrine hocha la tête, elle doit jouer le rôle de prof, même si elle en tant qu'ombrune l'aurait laissé se calmer dans son coin. Dorine trouva son amie dans la cours en train de se balancer nerveusement d'avant en arrière.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle

-Ouais.

-C'est ta mère alors ?

-Ouais.

-Comment elle est ? Elle est jolie et à l'air gentille mais fait stricte.

-J'en sais rien je n'ai pas grandi auprès d'elle. Elle m'a abandonné en quelque sorte. Avoua Katsa

-Ooh, je suis désolée. Elle veut qu'on travaille sur le folklore en groupe. Je t'ai mise Laurine et moi.

-Cool, on travaille sur quoi ?

-Retournons à l'intérieur en parler avec Laurine. Proposa Dorine

Les deux filles retournèrent en cours, Miss Peregrine ne dit rien en voyant sa fille revenir mais sourit à la jeune fille qui l'avait ramenée.

-On a un sujet, déclara Virginie en levant la main.

-Je vous écoute mademoiselle

-On voudrait travailler sur le folklore autour des enfants particuliers.

Katsa rigola à moitié dans ses moustaches, forcément avec Emma et Olive dans leur groupe. D'ailleurs les deux filles jetèrent un coup d'œil à la jeune Peregrine.

-Nous allons travailler sur les sorcières de Salem. Intervint Katsa.

Alma sourit malgré elle, mais elle n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi ils sont ici ? Dans quel but ? Et comment ça se fait que sa fille soit également ici alors qu'elle est censée être avec Miss Blue. Et bien qu'elle aurait aimé lui demander il est clairement préférable qu'elle ne lui parle pas.

-On a une date butoir pour le dossier ? Demanda une fille

-Je vais y réfléchir mais commencer à travailler l'explication du folklore.

Tout le monde quitta la salle sauf les deux particulières de l'ombrune.

-On pense essayer de découvrir pourquoi Katsa a des crises de colère comme ça. Elle n'en avait pas avec nous, et les filles n'en n'ont jamais fait allusion. Déclara Emma

-Comment comptez-vous vous y prendre ?

-Si elle est ici, c'est qu'il y a de forte chance qu'il y est au moins Lindsay ou Raven également. Ou quelqu'un de sa boucle. Mais les deux filles sont proches d'elle, on va commencer par voir si elles sont là. Les deux filles de notre groupe sont des amies de Katsa elles pourront sûrement nous dire qui sont les autres amies de Katsa. On va découvrir Miss Peregrine ne vous en faites pas. Promit Emma.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Les deux filles suivirent le petit groupe d'ami jusqu'au CDI, Emma repéra au loin Raven une des filles qui était venu avec Katsa.

-Je reviens, souffla-t-elle à Olive.

-Je viens aussi, je veux savoir également. Rétorqua Olive

Elles accélèrent le pas malgré les chaussures de plomb d'Emma.

-Oh vous êtes là ! Lança simplement Raven

-Oui on est arrivé ce matin. Une lettre anonyme pressant Miss Peregrine de venir ici, de créer une boucle mais de vivre au temps actuel aussi.

Raven ne dit rien, elle en sait bien la raison mais ne doit rien dire.

-Tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda Emma

-Non.

-Et Katsa ? Intervint Olive

Raven se raidit et regarda autour d'elles avant de fixer les deux filles.

-Laissez la tranquille, ne soyez pas insistantes avec elle, et surtout ne confrontez pas Miss Peregrine et elle. Ça pourrait mal se passer.

-C'est trop tard. Avoua Emma

-Comment ça ?

-On est dans la classe de Katsa, et Miss Peregrine a été prise comme une de nos profs. On a déjà eu un cours avec elle.

-Comment a réagi Katsa ? Voulut savoir Raven même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

-Mal, elle a fait une crise de colère.

Raven les entraîna un peu plus loin, là où personne ne les entendrait.

-Plusieurs mois après qu'on vous ait quitté, on est tombé dans un piège pendant une de nos expéditions. Katsa m'a éclipsait avec les enfants qui étaient avec nous, mais elle n'a pas réussi à s'échapper à temps. Un des Estres l'a frappait au ventre avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éclipser à son tour. Ils l'ont torturé à coup d'électricité,d'eau… Quand on a réussi à la sauver, elle était méconnaissable. Miss Blue a dû l'isoler dans une pièce au calme pour qu'elle ne soit pas dérangée par les bruits des enfants. Dans un coin ensoleillé de la maison, elle a mis des semaines à guérir de ses sévices. Elle avait écrit à Miss Peregrine pendant ses coups durs, mais elle ne lui a jamais répondu.

-C'est ça alors les lettres qui s'entassaient sur son bureau qu'elle n'avait pas encore lu. Elle disait qu'elle les lirait plus tard, elle n'avait pas le temps.

-Elle les a lu finalement ?

-Non elles sont restées en Ecosse, elle ne les a pas ramenés ici avec nous.

-Enfin bref, Katsa s'est sentie trahi après avoir enfin redonné confiance. Elle ne veut même plus qu'on parle de Miss Peregrine.

-Si déjà leur relation était fragile, ça n'a pas amélioré.

-Non, soyez sympa avec elle. Ne la poussez pas. Je dois aller en cours. Déclara Raven.

Les deux filles allèrent au CDI retrouver le groupe de filles, Emma fut surprise de voir Katsa à la table. La jeune fille leur adressa un regard mais ne leur parla pas. Olive et Emma eurent un pincement au cœur pour leur amie.

-On a commencé à faire des photocopies de nos cours pour vous. Lâcha Katsa

-Merci. Hmm on devrait commencer par rattraper les cours actuelles et puis ceux avec des contrôles ? Demanda Olive.

Après plus de deux heures les filles finirent par sortir du CDI, Emma en profita pour rattraper Katsa.

-Hey, euh est-ce que tu sais pourquoi on est ici ? Demanda la jeune blonde

-Chaque chose en son temps. Déclara Katsa avant de s'éloigner.

Emma soupira avant de rejoindre le hall pour attendre Miss Peregrine et les autres. Doit-elle en parler à son ombrune pour Katsa ou non ? Ca aidera peut-être l'ombrune à comprendre sa fille, et savoir comment l'aborder.

-Tout va bien Emma ? Demanda Alma en voyant son ainée dans ses pensées.

-Oui bien sûr, je pensais aux devoirs. Mentit la jeune femme.

Elle ne veut pas le dire devant les garçons, c'est quelque chose dont elle doit parler seule avec son ombrune.

-Bien les enfants allaient faire vos leçons. Lança Miss Peregrine.

-Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Demanda Hugh.

-Non toujours pas, mais j'y travaille. Emma un mot s'il te plaît.

Le duo alla s'enfermer dans le bureau sous le regard interrogateur de Jake et Enoch qui se tournèrent automatiquement vers Olive.

-Il se passe quoi ? Demanda Jake

-Rien. C'est à Miss Peregrine de le dire.

L'ombrune alla se placer derrière son bureau et s'assit sur son fauteuil attendant que sa protégée parle.

-Emma ? Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?!

-Euh oui je pense. Hmmmm voilà, après que Katsa ait quitté la salle de classe précipitamment j'ai croisé Raven, une des particulières qui était venu avec elle.

-Que t'a-t-elle dit ? Insista l'ombrune.

-Plusieurs mois après qu'elles soient partit, elles sont tombés dans un piège. Katsa a eu le temps d'éclipsait les autres particuliers avant qu'un Estres ne la frappe pour l'empêcher de s'éclipser. Ils l'ont torturé à coup d'électricité.

Miss Peregrine resta sans voix en apprenant ça, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une chose pareille.

-Raven a rajouté qu'elle vous a écrit pendant sa convalescence, mais que comme vous ne lui avez pas répondu elle s'est sentie blessée.

-C'est ma faute, je me suis laissée déborder avec la nouvelle maison et les plus jeunes que je n'ai pas pris le temps de lui répondre.

-Ce n'est pas votre faute, elle vous comprendra. C'est une future ombrune, elle apprendra que les enfants sont une priorité pour les ombrunes. Mais je trouvais que vous deviez absolument le savoir pour comprendre votre fille.

-Merci Emma. Je vais essayer de savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici. Ajouta l'ombrune

-Katsa a l'air de savoir pourquoi nous sommes ici. Mais elle ne veut rien dire de plus, elle a dit « chaque chose en son temps. ». Cita Olive.

-Bien alors nous allons attendre un petit peu, il y a surement un plan derrière tout ça. Si Katsa et les deux filles sont ici, c'est que Miss Blue n'est pas très loin. Je te remercie Emma de m'avoir dit pour Katsa. Déclara Miss Peregrine

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour elle ? Demanda Olive

-Je ne sais pas encore, lui laisser un peu de temps déjà. Et j'essayerai de lui parler, mais ça serait plus simple si je pouvais voir Miss Blue avant. Allez faire vos devoirs Mesdemoiselles. Déclara Miss Peregrine en attrapant une des enveloppes de sa fille.


End file.
